


Sisters In The Hunt

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Dear Old Granny

Krissy Chambers walked into the hotel lobby, looking around to make sure she wasn't followed before shaking the snow off her jacket and out of her hair. She shifted her bag and went down the hall to her room, sliding the key in the door and slipping inside. Once she was in, she locked and dead bolted the door. Before she could turn, an arm wrapped around her and a knife was pressed to her throat.

"Think you could just sneak by me, did you?" A low voice said from behind her. Krissy smirked and moved to jam her elbow into the assaulters stomach, but the person shoved Krissy against the door, making her whimper.

"You...Bitch..." She wheezed. Krissy kicked back, making contact with the person's knee, making them cry out and collapse. Krissy moved, twisting the person's arm and kicking up her leg, to strike them in the face. Her leg was caught and pulled, making her fall flat on her back. A war cry came from the darkness as the person came at her again. Krissy shot out both her legs, connecting with the persons stomach and flipping them backwards. Krissy scrambled to get up. Bent on one knee, she was about to push off when a hand shot out, grabbing her ankle, dragging her down as she stood. The person pulled her back and climbed over her, bringing the knife down fast. Krissy gripped the wrist that came at her, using every bit of strength she could to keep the knife from sinking into her throat. Krissy cried out before head butting the person hard. A cry came from them as they fell back, Krissy grabbing the knife and jumping on top of them, holding their throat down and the knife under their chin.

"Okay! _Okay!_ Jesus, Krissy!" The voice shouted. Krissy smirked and stood, flipping on the lights. A woman in her mid 20's lay on the floor, blood dripping from her nose. Her dark hair cascaded behind her as she propped herself up on her elbows, gingerly touching her nose, making sure it wasn't broken. The girl sniffed and Krissy held out a hand to help her up. The girl took it and Krissy hauled her to her feet. "Jesus. Break my nose, why don't you."

"You're the one who had a knife to my throat." She said, going to the bed and dropping her bag down.

"You never know who's gonna have what, okay?" She said, going to the bathroom and grabbing a handful of tissues, jamming them up her nose.

"Whatever you say, Noah." Krissy said, shrugging off her jacket. "You could have at least let me take off my jacket first. You better not have cut it!"

Krissy examined the leather as Noah walked back out.

"You think a demon or any other creature will let you take off your jacket before killing you?" She said, chucking a pillow at her and smirking. Krissy smirked and caught it, launching it back. Noah ducked, then went to her own bed.

"So, did we get any calls while I was out?" Krissy asked, opening her bag and tossing Noah two wrapped up burgers.

"Mmm...BBQ Bacon cheeseburgers?" Noah asked.

"Double." Krissy said. Noah gave a small moan and said, "Oooh, yum."

Noah tore into the first burger and said, "We got one call. One of my mother's old friends."

"Your mother had friends?" Krissy asked. Noah shot her a look and Krissy snickered.

"Anyway..." Noah said, with a small smile. "There's an old abandoned Victorian that kids always trespass on."

"Haunted house? Seriously?" Krissy said, shaking her head. "Where's the shape shifters? The vampires? Werewolves?! Where's the good jobs!?"

Noah watched Krissy for a moment. "Are you done?" She said smirking. Krissy smirked.

"I'm just saying..."

" _Anyway_...It's not a haunted house. At least Liz doesn't think so. Kids go missing, sure, but they get found and they get found all slashed up." Noah said.

"Slashed up?"

"Yeah. She's thinking a ghoul or something. And this is Liz's hometown. She knows these kids. She wanted me up there to help her out. She's too emotionally invested." Noah said. Krissy nodded and finished her burger.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Would have been tonight but I need to rest my legs and make sure my nose isn't broken." Noah said, giving her a look.

"Hey. You're the one who insists on spontaneous training. It's your own fault." Krissy said, smirking. "Besides, I can drive you know."

"No. No one touches my baby, no one drives my baby, if I had it my way no one would look at my baby but me."

"So I'm not driving?" Krissy teased. Noah gave her a smirk, throwing a pillow at her, and said, "Go to bed."  
~  
The next morning, the pair headed out to Aurora, Colorado and to Liz's place. Liz lived in a secluded cabin up in the mountains that she treasured. After hunting for as many years as she had, Liz didn't have the best ability when it came to working closely with people, except for a chosen few, those few being her fellow hunters. Noah parked her prized truck in the driveway and the two got out. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen the night before and it crunched beneath Noah and Krissy's feet as they hurried up to the door, not dressed for this intense, cold weather.

"Jesus. She just had to live in the most remote place, at the most  _freezing_ temperature!" Krissy hissed, her teeth chattering. Noah knocked on the door quickly, balling up her hands afterward to keep them warm.

"Oh, hush." Noah chattered back. "I'm sure she'll have some coats for us inside."

On cue, the door flew open and they were greeted by warm air and a warm smile by Liz.

"Noah. My girl." She said, ushering the girls in before hugging Noah.

"Hey, Aunt Liz." Noah said hugging her back. "You remember Krissy Chambers? My little tag along."

Noah gave Krissy and playful smirk and nudged her gently.

"More like her protégé." Krissy said, smirking.

"Well, anyone who hunts with Noah is welcome here." Liz said, smiling and giving Krissy a hug as well. "Come in, come in. It must be freezing out there, both you girls are stone cold. Coffee?"

"No, thanks. Not for me. Tea?" Noah asked, taking off her jacket, already sweating in the more than warm room.

"Of course. Help yourself." Liz said. "What about you, Krissy? Coffee?"

"I think I'll have tea as well. Thanks." Krissy said, following Noah to the kitchen. Liz went to the fireplace placing another piece of wood in, and poking around.

"So, Liz? This case..." Noah started, pouring water into one of Liz's kettles.

"I'm really glad you guys were close by. I need major help with this." Liz said, dusting herself off from the ash and joining the two in the kitchen. "Noe, these are kids I've known since they were born and they're being killed. I may be a freaking hermit, but I care about this town. They're family."

"I understand Liz. Why do you think I'm here?" Noah said, with a soft chuckle. Liz smiled, softly and went to her, hugging her.

"I know. You've always been kind, Noah. Kind of a bad trait for a hunter, but you cut up there with the rest." Liz said. Krissy giggled as Noah gave an indignant, but playful look to Liz. "In all seriousness...Krissy I knew your dad. Lee was a great hunter. I'm sorry we lost him so soon."

Krissy's face fell slightly. Noah never mentioned Krissy's father. Noah knew Lee and his wife as well, Lee being a close friend of Liz and Noah having been raised by her, her and Krissy were as close as sisters. Noah knew the feeling of losing one's parents, even worse, she never really knew her mother and lost her father at a young age, so she never brought it up, worrying it might bring out intense emotions from Krissy that would hinder her performance as a hunter. Krissy's lips pricked up slightly, fondly remembering her dad.

"Thanks. I miss him a lot." She said. Liz smiled and cupped her chin, giving it a small squeeze.

"Okay. You two, come with me." Liz said, snapping back into hunter mode and going to her office. Noah poured the hot water over the teabags, handing Krissy one of the mugs and the two followed her. "This is all the information I could come up with about the house. The family lived there for years, all of them are buried in the family plot in the back yard..."

"Ew. Weird." Krissy said. Noah looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, well not as weird as this." Liz grabbed a photo and handed it to Noah. "None of the family were buried in coffins. They were all cremated and had their urns buried."

"So no bones." Noah said, handing the photo to Krissy and looking at Liz. Liz nodded.

"No bones." She said.

"So the family isn't haunting the place then." Krissy said.

"But, Liz, I thought you said you didn't think it was a ghost?" Noah asked, confused.

"That's what I thought. But then I did a little digging and that's when I found out about the backyard graveyard." Liz said.

"Were there any other strange deaths aside from the family in the house?" Krissy asked.

Liz shook her head giving a heavy sigh. "Not that I can find. It was just the family. One other family lived there, the original builders, but they moved a few years before the next family moved in."

"Have you looked into the first family?" Noah asked.

"Not yet. I was about to when I saw on the news the ghost is upping the body count." She looked at the girls. "Usually only one kid in a group goes missing...Last night, a group of 4 kids went into that house..."

Liz didn't have to finish the story, the look on her face told everything.

"All 4 of them?" Noah asked, her eyes wide. Liz nodded.

"All of them with the same slash marks as the others. This thing is taking these kids, Noe. We need to gank this SOB, now." Liz said. Noah nodded.

"Me and Krissy will check out the library, see if they have any more records on the family, and do a little canvasing." She said.

"Good. I'll dig up what I can on the internet." Liz grabbed a file and handed it to Krissy. "These are the names of the family that died, and of the original owners."

"We've got this, Liz. Don't worry." Krissy said. Liz smiled.

"Hey, can we borrow some jackets? You didn't tell us this was the Yeti's summer retreat." Noah said, giving her a look. Liz chuckled.

"Come on." Liz said, going to her bedroom.  
~  
2 hours at the library, and Krissy and Noah were close to giving up.

"There's nothing in here that Liz hasn't already found." Krissy said, irritated.

"I know. There has to be something we're missing..." Noah said. "This family, the Buxtons, they're the original builders and owners. But there's nothing more about them other than the house. A family this big cant just move into a city, build a house, then leave without more documentation."

Noah flipped through picture after picture, until something caught her eye.

"Wait a minute..." Noah said. Krissy turned, pushing her spinning chair over to her, looking over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Look at this picture. These are all the family members..." Noah zoomed in and singled out a pair of twins in the background. "Who are they? There's no mention of a brother and sister that are twins...There's no mention of twins at all..."

"So who are they?" Krissy asked, looking at Noah. Noah looked back at her for a moment, then went back to the computer, printing out the picture.

"Liz needs to see this." She said, grabbing the papers and shoving it into the file and into her bag. "Let's go."

As the two headed back to the car, Krissy stopped and stared off down the street.

"Kriss? Hey. Yoo-hoo." Noah called, snapping her fingers in front of Krissy's face.

"Stop. Noah...Look." Krissy said, pointing down the street. Noah turned and her mouth and eyes went wide. A woman came walking up the sidewalk. She had to have been in her mid to late 40's, her hair already starting to salt and pepper. She wore a black trench coat, clutching it tightly around her. Her features were sharp and emaciated-looking. Noah dug the file out from her bag and grabbed the photo of the twins. She looked at it and back at the woman. The little girl in the picture seemed to be standing before her, only aged. And perfectly. An exact clone. Krissy stared at her for a moment longer before snatching the picture from Noah and going to the woman.

"Krissy!" Noah hissed. She sighed and shoved her bag into her car before following her. Krissy stopped in front of the woman, who jumped, startled.

"Can I help you, young lady?" The woman asked, slightly upset.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude...But I'm doing a school project on one of Aurora's old families and...Well I found this picture..." She said, showing the woman the picture. She took the photo and examined it. Her eyes went wide in shock and looked back at Krissy.

"Where did you get this?" The woman asked. Noah caught up with Krissy, pulling her back slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am." Noah said, giving Krissy a look.

"No. No. It's quite alright." She said. She looked at Krissy again and said, "Where did you get this?"

"Ma'am, do you know the twins in that picture?" Krissy asked. Noah bit her lip, watching the exchange. The woman sighed heavily.

"Yes. It's my grandmother." The woman said. Noah shifted, moving in front of Krissy slightly.

"Ma'am could we take a few minutes of your time to talk to you?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes. Of course." She said.  
~  
The women went to a nearby café and sat outside, Krissy taking out a notebook. Noah ordered some tea for her and Krissy and the woman gave her order as well. They sat in silence for a while, both Krissy and Noah not knowing where to start, and the woman looking rather awkward and slightly afraid. The drinks came to the table, prompting Noah that it had been time enough and now they needed answers.

"I'm sorry, we never really properly introduced ourselves...I'm Noah. This is my little sister, Krissy." Noah said. The woman gave a polite smile.

"My name is Clara Westcott." She said.

"So this is a picture of your Grandmother and your Great Uncle then?" Noah asked, gently, sliding the picture over to Clara. Clara took a brief glance at the photo and nodded, sliding it back. Krissy looked at Noah, who watched Clara's face. "Do you know about the house up the street?"

"Yes." Clara answered. "I lived there for a very brief period of my life before my grandmother died."

Noah and Krissy exchanged glances. "Your grandmother lived at the house?" Krissy asked, the pair looking back at Clara.

"Yes. She died in the house. We wanted to move her to hospice, but she insisted on staying in her childhood home." Clara said.

"Clara, if I can ask, what was your grandmother's name? We didn't find any record of her." Krissy said.

"No, you wouldn't have. Her birth was hidden and she changed her name when she got married. Her name was Winifred Buxton." Clara said. Krissy stopped her pen when she heard the name Buxton, and looked up at Noah.

"Buxton?" Noah asked. Clara nodded.

"Yes. She married the mayor's son, Theodore Westcott, just before they moved into the house. It had stood vacant for about 3 years, but my grandmother insisted that she and Theodore raise their family there." Clara said.

"How many kids did they have? Are they buried in the town cemetery?" Noah asked, already half knowing the answer.

"No. They weren't. There's a family plot behind the house. Unmarked. My grandmother, however was not among them. My mother insisted on burying her with the family in the town cemetery." Krissy looked at Noah before turning to Clara and saying, "So she was buried? In a coffin? Not cremated? I've read up on the house and it said that the family was cremated."

"No. My mother wouldn't have it. Although that's what my grandmother wanted, once she was dead, my mother did what  _she_ wanted instead. My mother never really cared for what my grandmother wanted in her later years..." Clara said. Noah gave Krissy a quick glance, silently telling her to make a large note of that fact.

"Clara...What happened to her twin? Your great uncle?" Noah asked. Clara's eyes welled with tears at the question.

"He died. Well before my grandmother." Clara said, obviously trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"We didn't find his records either. What was his name?" Noah asked, as gently as possible, so as not to scare Clara off.

"Simon. Simon Buxton." Clara said. Clara dug through her purse and pulled out a few bills and set them on the table. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

Before Noah and Krissy could convince her to stay, Clara stood and hurried down the street. Krissy capped her pen, sitting back with a sigh.

"Now what?" She asked, looking at Noah.

"Now, we research." Noah said, looking back at her. Krissy gave a small groan and stood, heading back across the street to the library, Noah following after throwing down a 20 on the table.  
~  
3 hours at the library turned up nothing for the pair, so they headed back to Liz's cabin. They walked in, shrugging off their jackets and shaking off the snow.

"Liz? We're back." Krissy called, going to the kitchen for a hot drink.

"Aunt Liz?" Noah called. When there was no answer, Noah went to the basement, thinking she was in her zone and working. When Noah looked around and didn't find her, she began to worry. "Krissy, she's not here."

Noah came back up and went to the kitchen. Krissy handed her a note, that she had found taped to the fridge.

*Noah. Krissy. Found something interesting in my research. Went to the house. If I'm not back by the time you girls get back, come find me. L* The note read. Noah looked at Krissy who had the same worried expression. Noah crumpled up the paper and grabbed her jacket and keys, rushing out the door, Krissy following closely behind.

When the girls reached the house, both were very put off by it. Noah, being a well seasoned, unfearing hunter, felt chills run up her spine and began to feel sick. Krissy started to shake slightly, trying to get a hold of herself, talking herself down.

"Krissy, you stay here." Noah said. Krissy turned to her, indignant.

"What? Why do I have to stay here? I'm part of this job too!" She called.

" _I'm_ getting freaked out. If _I'm_ getting freaked out, no way am I letting you go in there. Stay here. Don't make me handcuff you to the car." Noah said, giving her a look and going to her trunk. " _If_ I'm not back in 20 minutes, then you can come after me. Deal?"

"No deal. I'm coming with you." Krissy said, grabbing a shot gun from the trunk. Noah grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"You're not coming with me, Krissy. Do you understand me?" Noah said, her voice hard and serious. "If I lose Liz from this, I'm not losing you too. Now get back in the car and wait for me."

Krissy knew what Noah had been through. Losing her mother, her father, one or two very close friends, and a fiancé, if she remembered correctly. She knew what Noah had lost, and she knew full well, to her knowledge, her and Liz were the only family she had left. Seeing Noah this worked up over one house told Krissy this was serious, and she let Noah take the lead. She dropped the gun and said, "Fine...But if you don't come back in 10 minutes I'm coming in after you."

"Deal. Go." Noah said, releasing her wrist and pointing to the passenger seat. Krissy sighed and got back in the car. Noah loaded her shotguns and pistols with rock salt and wrought iron rounds, double checking herself and her back up ammo before closing the trunk and going in. Armed with her mother's shotgun and her father's pistol, she slowly entered the house, feeling like her skin was crawling off her body and wondering how ANYONE let alone stupid teens who don't really know what's out there, could have possibly even been able to enter the house without running in fear. Shaking the feeling off, she held up the shotgun, cocking it, and clearing each room one by one, and then again.

"Liz?" Noah called, lightly, not trying to disturb the spirit, or spirits, that lived there to her attention. " _Liz_."

Noah heard faint moaning coming from under her and rushed to the basement.

"Liz?" Noah whispered, loudly. "Liz, where are you?"

"Noah..." The voice called. Noah was sure it was Liz, but she saw no sign that her friend was down here. She raised the gun higher, keeping it close to her chest and her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot anything that came at her.

"Noah." The voice called again, this time closer.

"Show yourself." Noah said, her strong voice wavering slightly. Noah silently chastised herself for letting her fear show, but continued on, searching the basement. As she came back around, she noticed a door. It was old and worn, with odd writings on it. Noah took a breath before venturing forward and pushing the door open with the muzzle of her shotgun. Noah slowly entered and saw Liz hanging by chains against the back wall. Her face, bloodied and bruised, with slashes all along her body. Noah breathed out, both in relief but also fear, and ran to her.

"Liz? Liz. Hey. Look at me. Liz!" Noah said, holding Liz's face up, checking her neck for a pulse. Liz let out a wheezy groan and tried to open her eyes.

"Noah?" Liz said, her voice almost gone. A tear of relief and happiness rolled down Noah's cheek, glad to see she was still alive, but she was also still frightened for her.

"Yes. Yes, Liz. I'm here. It's me." Noah said, reaching up to undo the chains around Liz's wrists.

"No. Noah, you need to leave." Liz croaked, coughing up blood.

"I'm not leaving you, Liz. I'm gonna get you out of here. Okay? You hear me?" Noah said, taking Liz's arms down and laying her on the floor.

"Noah. Go. They'll kill you. Get out." Liz said. Noah shook her head and hauled Liz up, making her whimper in pain.

"Sorry, Liz. Come on. We can still get you out of here." Noah said, slowly bringing Liz up the basement steps. As Noah reached the top, she heard faint giggling and harsh laughter. Noah stopped, her breath coming to her sporadically.

"Noah..." Liz breathed. Noah shook her head, clearing her mind and trudged on.

"Krissy!" Noah shouted as they neared the door. Krissy turned, seeing Noah haul Liz to the front door. Krissy rushed up the path, keeping them in her sights, when the front door slammed shut and locked.

" _NO!_ " Krissy screamed, slamming into the door and jiggling the handle, furiously. " _Noah! Liz!_ "

"Damnit!" Noah shouted, pounding her fist on the door. They heard the laughter whoosh from behind them, coming and going in all different directions. Noah kept her head, and shifted herself and Liz so she could aim her shotgun at the doorknob. "Krissy, move!"

Krissy heard Noah cock the gun and jumped away as the shot blew through the door. Noah grabbed her pistol and shot around the door knob until it fell off, then she kicked the door open and shoved Liz through. Krissy grabbed Liz and hauled her to the car. Noah began to follow them, when something grabbed her ankle, dragging her down. Noah hit the floor with a hard, sickening thump, making her whimper. Krissy turned back, her eyes going wide as she saw a woman materialize behind Noah, a small boy coming to form holding Noah's ankle. The woman and the boy both looked older in clothing. The woman wore a bloodstained white dress that went all the way up her throat and covered her arms, trailing on the floor. Her eyes were sunken in and blackened out around, the same with the boy. The boy wore a child's suit, black, and ripped up, almost slashed. His wounds bled and he held a somber expression as if he didn't want to be hurting Noah.

"No. Noah." Krissy breathed. Noah gripped the edge of the porch, trying to pull herself to the edge and out of his grasp. The woman's lips curled into a sickening smile and place a dirtied and bloodied hand on the boy's shoulder, giving a harsh laugh. Noah looked at Krissy. She knew that look. Noah would let them take her if it meant saving Krissy and Liz.

"Don't you dare, Noah!" Krissy shouted. She put Liz gently in the backseat and turned back to her, a gun in hand. Noah shook her head and let go of the floorboards. " _NOAH!_ "

Noah began to slide back, rapidly, but she turned and pulled out her pistol, shooting off the rest of the clip until both ghosts disappeared. Noah scrambled to her feet and ran down the path. The woman came at Noah, screaming, her eyes crazy and her fingers curled toward her. Noah dived through the gate and rolled to the car, slamming her back against the metal. Noah winced at the pain, but pushed it aside. Krissy knelt to her and they both looked back at the woman. She never crossed, but instead shot her head back and screamed a blood curdling scream to the sky before disappearing. Noah panted heavily, the pain slowly over taking her adrenaline, making her wince.

"Son of a bitch..." Noah said, holding her stomach, bending over in pain. Krissy helped Noah up and into the car.

"Are you okay?" Krissy asked. Noah nodded, clearly not so.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Get in the car." Noah said, handing her the keys. "You only get to drive him once. And it's only because I can't feel anything."

Krissy nodded and rounded the car as Noah pulled her legs in and shut the door. Krissy got in, starting the car, and peeled away, speeding back to the cabin.  
~


	2. To The Rescue

Once back at the cabin, Noah stitched up Liz while Krissy made tea for the three of them.

"Liz, what happened? What would make you think you were safe to go in there, knowing what you know?" Noah asked, her voice chastising. Liz sighed and nodded to a folder on her desk.

"The photo." She said, her voice still cracking. Krissy walked in with a tray.

"Kriss. The folder." Noah said, nodding to it, her own hands marked with Liz's blood. Krissy nodded, setting the tray down briefly to grab the folder. She brought it and the tray over to Noah and Liz, setting it down on the nightstand. Krissy took the folder and opened it. When she saw the picture, her eyes widened and she looked up at Noah. Noah blinked, confused. "What?"

Krissy showed her the picture and Noah closed her eyes, sighing. "God damn it." She breathed. Liz looked between the two.

"What? You guys have seen this?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. We found it at the library...Then we met the granddaughter." Krissy said, fetching their own folder with the same photo inside. Liz blinked.

"The granddaughter. Of who?" Liz asked.

"The girl. She's the spitting image. It was weird." Krissy said, sitting back in a nearby chair. "But we got some more information."

"And? Ow! Son of a bitch, Noah!"

"Oh, don't be a baby." Noah said, pouring hydrogen peroxide over Liz's cut up arm.

"Nothing. There's no records for either twin other than Winifred after she married." Noah said.

"So, who's Winifred, then?"

"The grandmother." Noah said.

"You're not going to believe this...But her name was Winifred Buxton..." Krissy said. Liz shot her head over to her.

"Buxton?" Liz questioned. Noah cleaned both arms off and began to bandage her up.

"As in the owners of the house." Noah said. "She married the mayor's son, Westcott, and that's the family buried in the backyard. Not the Buxtons."

"All except for dear old Granny." Krissy said. "She's buried in the town cemetery...Not cremated." Krissy said.

"And this woman told you this? Just came right out and told you?" Liz asked, skeptical.

"Well, we asked. But she seemed like she wanted it to be told. Like...It was some sort of secret the family had kept." Noah said. Noah finished bandaging Liz up and helped her sit up properly.

"That's too much of a coincidence, girls." Liz said.

"Well, we got her name." Noah said.

"And there's a record of her mother, dating back to Winifred's time, so we can track her down." Krissy said.

"She could have given you a fake name, girls. If she's hiding something..." Liz said.

"Then why did we find her records? Birth certificate, hospital records, marriage license." Noah said.

"That only proves she's telling the truth about her name...She might not be about the grandmother. If she's hiding something, she'll just be trying to throw you off the track."

"So, we'll go to the cemetery and see if she's telling the truth." Noah said.

"What about the house? There's only three of us, I'm immobile, Krissy's too young to either watch the house or go digging in a cemetery alone, and I can bet you anything there's gonna be more kids going to the house tonight!" Liz shouted.

"You really think they'll keep going after 4 of their friends were killed?" Krissy chuckled, sipping her tea. Liz looked at her.

"I love these kids in this town...but they're dumb." Liz said. Noah sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead and the other on her hip.

"So what do we do? Every other hunter you called, clearly, was too far out, that's why you called me." She said.

"There's two that I didn't call. They were my last resort if you couldn't come. I'm sure they would come out here for me." Liz said.

"Who?" Noah asked.

"The Winchesters." Krissy choked on her tea, spitting it out. Noah jumped, looking at her. Liz raised an eyebrow. "You okay over there?"

Krissy coughed and Noah reached over to clap her back, hard. Krissy cleared her throat and said, hoarsely, "The Winchesters? You know them?"

"Yeah. I worked a few cases with John. Knew them since they were boys." Liz said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Do  _you_ know them?"

"Yeah. They kind of saved my bacon a few times...On a few hunts..." Krissy said. Noah shook her head and sighed.

"You should have just called me." Noah said.

"Dad didn't have a current number for you. You fell off the face of the Earth! He told me to call Bobby if I was in trouble." Krissy said.

"And the second time?" Noah asked, giving her a look.

"Hey, I was fine with Victor...For the most part..." She said.

"Can we sort out the family drama later? We need to get those boys here if we're gonna stop this thing." Liz said. Noah nodded and handed Liz her phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number. "Dean?...Yeah it's Liz Porter...Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain this, but I need you two in Aurora...How soon can you get here?...That should be fine. Just get here okay?...Alright, I'll see you two in a while."

Liz snapped her phone shut and sighed.

"They're on their way. They're in Buffalo. He said it was basically a straight shot here, but it might take a day." Liz said.

"Okay, so me and Krissy will go scout the cemetery now." Noah said.

"No. Noah, you need to rest. We all do. Go in the morning." Liz said.

"What about the house?" Krissy asked.

"I'll make a call to the sheriff's. Have at least one or two cops on duty at the house tonight."  
~  
Late the next morning, Liz checked in with the boys, who said they were still 4-5 hours out. Noah and Krissy packed up and headed for the cemetery. For nearly 2 hours, Noah and Krissy searched the cemetery. They found the Buxton family plot, but they didn't see Winifred's name. They searched the rest of the graves, but found nothing.

"Maybe we should track Clara down? Maybe she was lying." Krissy said. Noah sighed as she got into the car.

"Yeah. I guess. What's the address?"

Krissy handed her the address and Noah took off down the street, heading back into town. As she drove, Noah kept glancing out onto each side of the road. Krissy took notice after a while, seeing Noah's head darting every which way, and spoke up.

"What's your issue?" She asked, staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Noah said, breaking her trance and glancing at her.

"You're looking around like something's following us..." Krissy said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Noah sighed and gave a quick shake of her head, trying to clear her mind.

"I dunno. I just...Have a feeling we're missing something..." She said.

"Yeah. A grave." Krissy snickered. Noah gave her a look.

"Not what I mean, Kriss." Noah said. "I just have this feeling like we're leaving too soon. Like we passed by something at the cemetery."

"Noah. We went over that cemetery 5 times. She's not buried there. Maybe that Clara girl is lying. Maybe... _NOAH_!" Krissy screamed and grabbed the dashboard as Noah skidded to a stop and pulled over. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Krissy..."

"No! _NO_! You could have killed us! Then where would Liz have been, huh?! Sam and Dean would gank your ghost so bad for getting me killed! Do you even under...?" Krissy continued to shout.

" _Krissy._ " Noah said her voice more firm.

"What?! _What?_ " Krissy hissed, turning to look at her. Noah's eyes were fixed in front of her and she pointed. Krissy turned, her face dropping instantly. Hidden in the trees off to the side of the road was a white cross with the name Buxton written across it. Krissy breathed slowly and sat back. "Holy hell."

"Hell isn't holy, Krissy. Believe me." Noah said, turning off her car and getting out. Krissy followed and the two ventured into the trees to the grave.

"Do you think it's hers?" Krissy asked. Noah gave her a look. "What? If Winifred's birth was hidden, her _twin brother's_ would have been as well. And if he wasn't buried in the backyard with the rest of the family, ew, then where is he? This could be his grave."

"Maybe..." Noah looked up and off into the distance. She sighed as she looked around, then blinked a few times, her eyes focusing further into the trees. "You've got to be f..."

Noah went back to her car and threw open the trunk, digging for a shotgun and rounds. Krissy followed her, confused.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that..." She said.

"Either grab a gun or stay here." Noah said. Krissy sighed and grabbed a pistol, loading it with iron rounds. Noah slammed the trunk shut and the two started into the woods.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's going...on?" Krissy stopped talking when she saw a house in the distance. "Oh, sweet Lord, please tell me that's not what I think it is..."

"It better not be..." Noah said as they trudged through the snow.

"It's bad enough we have to dig up a grave in the snow, but I'm not doing it if the ghost of the grave we're digging up in right behind the freaking house!" Krissy hissed. Once the girls reached the backyard of the house, they saw more white crosses sticking up out of the ground. Noah went around the side of the house and saw the streets of Aurora, recognizing them as the street of the house they had been in the day before.

"Son. Of a bitch." Noah said.

"Wonderful. That's just great." Krissy said, flopping her hands out, irritated. Noah sighed and turned to her, equally as irritated. "It's one thing to have to deal with a haunted house when you're in the middle of _Yetisville_ , but digging up the grave of the ghost that's haunting it in the snow  _behind_ said house is fu..."

Krissy's sentence was cut short as she was grabbed and dragged through the snow.

"KRISSY!" Noah shouted, trudging through the snow as fast as she could, trying to catch her in time before she reached the fence. "Krissy, _NO!_ "

Krissy screamed as she was dragged through the snow and into the backyard.

" _Krissy!_ " Noah jumped and just missed Krissy's grasp, landing face down in the snow. Noah's head popped up just in time to see Krissy's terrified face disappear behind the door that slammed shut. Noah breathed out hard, tears filling her eyes. "Krissy..."  
~  
Noah rushed back to her truck and raced back to Liz's cabin, fishtailing all over the road and almost causing 4 accidents along the way. When she got to the cabin, tears streaming down her face, she burst in, finding Liz standing with the Winchester boys. Sam and Dean jumped, startled by Noah and stared at her.

"Liz, it took Krissy! She's in the house!" Noah cried, her entire body shaking in a mix of adrenaline and fear. Liz's eyes went wide and she went to Noah.

"Noah, calm down. Take a breath and tell me what happened." Liz said, sliding her arm around Noah's shoulder.

"Wait, Krissy? As in Krissy Chambers? What is she doing here?!" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"I'm hunting with her! Why do you think she's here!" Noah shouted at him.

"Noah!" Liz took her shoulders and gave her a small shake. "Calm the hell down! You're too emotional! Now tell me what happened!"

Noah took a deep shaky breath and wiped her face.

"We...We went to the cemetery. We didn't find anything so we left and on the drive back, we saw a white cross in the trees on the side of the road." Noah started. Liz led her to the couch, handing her some tissues to wipe her face. Sam and Dean followed, concerned greatly for Krissy. "I saw a house in the distance and so we grabbed some guns, in case it was the house, and ghosts came after us. They..."

Noah's eyes filled with tears again, replaying Krissy's face as she was dragged through the snow. She had a mix of emotions rushing through her so intense, she couldn't control them. She felt a mix of sadness and fear for Krissy, but also a great deal of anger and disappointment in herself for letting it happen to her. Noah closed her eyes, the tears squeezing out and trickling down her cheek.

"She just got grabbed out of nowhere and she was dragged into the house. I tried to save her but..." Noah's voice slowly became more even as she struggled to regain control on her emotions. She took a breath before turning to Liz. "We need to go get her. Look what happened to you! I'm not letting that happen to Krissy!"

"What are you doing bringing her there in the first place?" Dean asked. Noah shot him a look and Liz closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dean..." Liz said. Noah stood and went toe to toe with Dean.

"I'm sorry, where were you? Were you here to save her? No. I've been in Krissy's life since the day she was born! She's like a sister to me! She came to me because she wanted to hunt, and not get her friends in danger, so I took her in, and I've kept her safe. Excuse me, if I made one mistake!" Noah shouted.

"Well, that one mistake could cost her, her life!" Dean shouted back. Noah let out a scoff and looked between the two.

"The Winchesters. I know all about you two. How many times has the other died on your watch? Hmm? Don't you dare lecture me about losing Krissy. Either you help me get her back, or you can leave! So what's it gonna be? Because the longer we stay here arguing over it, the more likely she's going to die!" Liz stood and got between them.

" _Enough!_ Noah go check the trunk and make sure all your crap is there. _Now_." Liz said sternly. Noah glared at Dean, shoving his shoulder as she walked out. Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched the exchange, then looked at Liz.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Liz sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen, boys, Noah's been through a lot. And I _know_...You two have as well, but she takes it differently. She never had a real home. I practically raised her, but I raised her the way you two were raised. John always on the road or gone form time to time...The only difference is you had each other. Noah didn't have anyone. She didn't know her mother well and lost her father when she was young. That girl is the only family she has left, aside from me. She loses her and I don't know if she'll be able to handle it. Now you two, buck up, and get your crap together. We have a lot more on the line now." Liz said, looking between the two. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Yeah. Alright. Fine. Let's go get Krissy."  
~  
Dean parked his Impala in front of the house, Noah parking her truck not far behind. Noah and Liz loaded themselves up with ammo while Sam and Dean flipped through the files Liz had given them, to let them know what they were up against. Noah shut her trunk and went to the boys, loading her shotgun.

"We go in, get Krissy and get out. We can worry about killing this bitch later." Noah said, her resolve less on her sadness of Krissy being taken and more on getting her back. Dean gave her a sideways glance and he shoved a clip of iron rounds into his gun.

"Are we working as a team or are we following the leader?" Dean asked. Noah cocked her shotgun as she shot her head up at him. Liz gave him a look.

"Dean. Knock it off. You want Krissy back as much as the rest of us do. So shut up and let's go get her." Liz said, shoving a spare gun into the holster on her hip and marching up to the gate. Noah was right behind her and moved past her to kick it down. Sam blinked as he watched the pair go up to the house, himself and Dean following.

"Okay, she's a little crazy, like Liz..." Sam looked at his brother. "But I'm starting to like this Noah girl."

Dean looked at his little brother, shaking his head and following Liz and Noah inside. Noah held up her shotgun, slowly going through the house to the basement door.

"How do you know she's down there?" Dean asked.

"Let's see, because it's a haunted house, because you always look there first, oh. And because that's where I found Liz." Noah whisper shouted to him. "Now shut up and follow me."

Dean gave a scoff. "Like the ghost is gonna come after me cause I'm being loud." He teased. As soon as he spoke, the wind whooshed around him, laughter encircling him. Noah and Liz turned their guns trained on the air around Dean, waiting for the ghosts to appear. Sam saw their guns aimed straight towards him and moved aside quickly, in case they missed the ghost, he didn't want to end up in a bed next to Krissy with a bullet wound.

"Dean. Sam. I suggest you get over here now and get in the basement. Unless you'd like to meet the woman that's going to kill you that is." Noah said. Dean rushed over to the door and opened it, while Sam made his way over. The laughter faded and the four slowly made their way down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom, Noah immediately put her gun down and rushed to the door off to the side. She pushed it open, but didn't find Krissy. Noah's heart began pounding in fear and her hands shook. "No. No no no no no. Where is she?"

Liz went to her and gripped her shoulder. "Noah. Damnit, you get a hold of yourself. You can't be like this in here." She said, firmly. Noah bit her lip and nodded, knowing Liz was right. Noah turned and looked at the boys, who looked just as disappointed at not finding Krissy as her. Behind them, the woman appeared, her face in a rage. Noah's eyes widened and she raised her gun.

"Sam! Dean! Drop!" She shouted. Without hesitation, the brothers dropped and the woman screamed as she charged at Noah. Noah shot and the woman disappeared. She lowered her gun and went to the boys, who stood quickly.

"We need to find her, now." Sam said. Noah nodded and the group rushed back up the stairs, darting every which way, screaming for Krissy.

"Krissy?!" Sam called searching the first floor.

"Krissy!" Liz called searching every room and bathroom on the second. Noah and Dean both went up the stairs and searched on the third floor, which was a decent size, enough for at least two rooms and a small hallway.

"Krissy!" They both called, searching each room. Noah and Dean met back up in the middle of the hall and sighed.

"She has to be here! There's no other place she could be! The woman can't leave these grounds." Noah said, fighting her frustrated tears.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, looking at her. Noah sighed and wiped at her face as the tears fell.

"When I saved Liz, one of the ghosts grabbed me. I got away and when I crossed the gate, the woman stopped and screamed like she was pissed she didn't get me. And she didn't cross." Noah said. Dean sighed and looked around, doing a double take in the room behind Noah. Noah looked at him and blinked. "What? What is it?"

Dean moved past her and went into the room. Noah cocked her shotgun and followed him as he went to the wall and moved the curtain. "Did you try this door?" Dean asked. He turned to look at Noah. Noah held her gun up, aimed at the door, slight fear in her eyes.

"Dean...That door wasn't there before..." She said. Dean blinked and turned slowly back to face it. He reached for the handle and glanced back at Noah. She nodded, her gun fixed on the door. In one swift motion, Dean turned the handle, flung the door open and raised his gun as well. Once the door flew open, Noah's gun dropped at the sight of Krissy. Dean lowered his gun, slightly, stunned at the state Krissy was in. Krissy's face was much more beaten and bloodied than Liz's was and not only were her arms all cut up, her clothes were torn almost to shreds.

"Krissy." Noah breathed, starting for her. Dean caught her and held her back, keeping her close.

"No. Wait." Dean said. Noah looked up at Dean, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Are you insane? We need to get her out of here!" Noah said.

"The second we step foot in there, that ghost could come after us and take us too. Then where will Liz and Sam be? Unprotected and unknowing." Dean said. He poked his head in, raising his gun. Slowly, he inched his way inside and stood for a moment, making sure it wasn't a trap. Once he was sure, he lowered his gun and motioned for Noah. Noah rushed to Krissy, her hands flying madly over the chains, trying to get her down.

"Krissy. Krissy, hey. It's me. Look at me." Noah said, softly, lifting Krissy up and off, holding her in her arms. "Krissy, Damnit. Look at me."

Dean watched the girls and saw himself and Sam many times over. Sam was his own flesh and blood and yet, though Noah and Krissy shared no blood ties, Noah showed the same emotion for Krissy that Dean would have, had it been Sam on that hook. He felt tears prick his eyes and his heart lurch at the sight, but he quickly saw it fade, realizing they needed to leave. He went to the girls and took Krissy, picking her up.

"Noah. We need to get out of here now." Dean said. Noah looked at him and nodded, wiping her face and her emotions, if only for the time being. She picked up her gun as they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Liz! Sam! Get out, now! We have Krissy!" Noah called as she and Dean, with Krissy in his arms, rushed down the stairs. Liz looked over the railing and saw them coming at her then rushed down to grab Sam by the collar and drag him to the door. Liz rushed out of the house, Sam staying near the door, not wanting to leave his brother and Krissy. As Dean and Noah neared the door, the woman appeared behind Noah, angry. Sam saw her and shouted, "Noah! Watch out!"

Noah turned, as did Dean, in time to see and hear the woman scream at Noah and plunged her long dirty nails into Noah's stomach. Noah gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Noah! No!" Dean shouted. He turned to his brother and put Krissy in his arms. "Get Krissy and Liz the hell out of here! Now, Sam, do it!"

Dean shoved Sam down the porch and Dean rushed to Noah. Noah whimpered as the woman twisted her hand in her gut.

"Not again." The woman hissed.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. The woman looked over Noah's shoulder at Dean, who had grabbed Noah's shotgun. He pulled the trigger, half the rock salt round going through Noah's shoulder, the rest, dissipating the ghost. Noah screamed as the round went through her shoulder, and she sank to her knees, holding the wound in her stomach. Noah gave a whimper-groan as Dean came up behind her. "Damnit, Noah, I'm sorry. Come on."

Noah cried out as Dean picked her up and brought her out of the house. When Liz saw her, she was near hysterical.

"Noah! _NO!_ No, my Noah!" She cried. Sam had put Krissy in the back seat of the Impala and went back to hold Liz back from bombarding Dean with Noah in his arms. She whimpered, looking down at the wound, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

"Liz. Get in the car. We need to get them both back to the cabin." Dean said. Liz collapsed into tears and Sam helped her to the Impala and took off. Dean took Noah's car keys from her pocket and unlocked the truck, setting her gently in the passenger seat. "Hold on, Noah. Just hold on."

Dean shut the door and rounded the car, jumping in and slamming the car in drive, taking off, hot on Sam's heels.  
~


	3. Aunt Pearl

When they got back to the cabin, Dean carried Noah into one of Liz’s room, laying her gently on the bed. Noah whimpered as Dean tore off her shirt to get access to her wound. 5 near perfect holes made a circle in her stomach. Sam rushed through, tossing a few towels at his brother as he and Liz went to work patching Krissy up.

“Liz. Hey, I need alcohol and bandages.” Dean called. Liz rushed between the two brothers, making sure they had what they needed to help the girls.

“ _ Noah _ …” Krissy croaked. At her voice Noah perked up, slightly.

“Krissy?  _ Krissy! _ Are you okay?” She called, trying to sit up to see her. Dean pushed her shoulder down gently.

“Hey. Don’t move or this is going to hurt even more.” He said, opening a bottle of alcohol. Noah sunk her teeth into her lower lip as she watched Dean pour the liquid over the wounds. The alcohol stung and Noah gripped the bed sheets, fighting the need to curl into herself at the pain. Noah whimpered as the sting subsided. Dean dabbed at the wounds, gently cleaning them off.

“How...Bad is it?” Noah hissed, trying to relax her body.

“They aren’t too deep. You got lucky.” Dean said.

“If I was lucky none of this would have happened.”

“Don’t do that. It could have been you instead of Krissy. Would you let her blame herself?” Dean said, giving her a look. Noah looked at him, the two locking eyes for a moment. Noah gave a sharp sigh and shook her head.

“No.” She said. “I wouldn’t.”

In the other room, Krissy let out a sharp scream as Sam poured hydrogen peroxide over her cuts, making them fizz as the chemical worked through her body. Noah struggled to sit up, Dean trying to keep her down.

“Noah. She’s fine. Liz and Sam are patching her up.  _ Hey! _ ” Noah looked at him. “You’re no better off than her. Lay still.”

Noah sighed and flopped back as Dean finished cleaning out her wounds and taped the bandages around them. Once he was done, he rooted through Liz’s medicine cabinet for pain killers, giving them to Noah who tossed back 4. She laid back and sighed, closing her eyes. Dean watched her for a moment, trying to read her. She was very emotional about losing Krissy and seemed to not be able to control her emotions. She seemed like a wild card and that didn’t sit well with Dean. But he could also see in her, the dedication, the experience, the desire to do what it is they do. She was still young and hadn’t been through the same experiences that he and Sam had.

“Dean.” He turned as Liz stood in the doorway. She glanced at Noah and nodded at her. “How is she?”

“She’s good. She just needs to rest.” Dean said, walking out, Liz following. “How’s Krissy?”

Dean went to the next room over where Sam was wrapping bandages around Krissy’s arms. Her face, now cleaned of the blood, looked much worse than Liz’s still did. But with Liz hunting for near 40+ years, she could hold her own better than any hunter the brothers had ever seen. Krissy was only an 18 year old girl, who still had her childhood clinging to her. It would take longer for Krissy to heal, even longer for Noah to heal from seeing her this way. Sam looked up and gave his brother a small sigh.

“We need to kill this bitch.” Sam said. Dean nodded and turned to Liz.

“You stay here and watch them, me and Sam will take care of this ghost.” Dean said. Liz raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Excuse me? This is my town. My hunt. You two can come with and help, but I’m taking the lead on this. This bitch just hurt my girls. I’m not staying in a corner.” Liz said. Dean shifted and nodded, looking away.

“Yes, Ma’am…” Dean said, quietly. Sam glanced at him and smirked, Liz smirked as well.

“Good. Now go clean yourself up and start going through files. We’ve barely scratched the surface of this family.” Liz said, going back to Noah.

~

Sam and Dean spent most of the day going over everything Liz and the girls found with an extra fine toothed comb, and still turned up nothing new.

“Liz, there’s nothing here. There’s something that we’re missing, but it’s not on any record or file.” Sam said. Liz sat on her computer, re-searching through the same sites she did the day before. She sat back and sighed, running her hands through her hair, looking at the boys.

“Noah said her and Krissy found a grave on the side of the highway. Maybe we should just dig it up and burn the bones, if they’re there.” She said.

“No.” A voice croaked from the doorway. The trio turned and saw Noah standing behind them. She had a hand on her stomach, still feeling the pain from the wound and went to them. Dean stood and went to her.

“Hey, you need to rest. Being up is only gonna make it worse.” He said putting his hands on her waist, to keep from pressing on her stomach, trying to push her back into the room. Noah pushed his hands away and went to the table that was covered in papers.

“We need to talk to Clara again. She was hiding something from us.” Noah said. “And she was lying about something. She had to be.”

“Then we can go do that. You stay here with Krissy.” Sam said, gently. Noah gave him a look.

“I’m not some fragile doll that needs time to get fixed when cracked. That’s not how I was raised. I might be injured, but I can still fight.” Noah said. Liz smiled, lightly, but proud. “Besides. If Clara sees what happened to me and Krissy, knowing it happened in the house, it might be the push she needs to tell us the truth.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, Sam sitting back, shaking his head lightly.

“Boys, you know she’s right.” Liz said. Dean looked at Noah.

“Me, you and Sam. Liz stays here to take care of Krissy.” Dean said.

“No. Me and you. Liz and Sam can stay here. Liz might act tough but if something happens and she’s here alone with Krissy…” Noah said.

“I’m  _ right _ here, Noah.” Liz said, giving her a look. A light smile played across Noah’s face as she looked at her.

“I know you are. And you’re staying here.” Noah grabbed her jacket and pulled it on slowly. “Let’s go, Dean.”

She swiped the address from one of the papers on the table and tossed Dean’s keys to him. Dean caught them and sighed.

“You call me if anything happens, Sammy. You hear me?” Dean said, pointing at Sam as he grabbed his own jacket, pulling it on.

“I will. You just take care of her.” Sam said, nodding to Noah, who shot him a look as he smirked. The two left, leaving Liz and Sam alone. Liz sighed and looked at Sam.

“I don’t know who I’m more concerned about; Him or her?” Liz said, a small smile on her face. Sam laughed and they went back to work.

~

Across town, Noah directed Dean to Clara’s house, where he parked and the two got out. Noah winced as she stepped out of the car. Dean went to her and helped her up.

“Are you sure you can do this?” He asked, holding her arm. She sighed, breathing through the pain, and looked at him.

“Let’s go.” She said. Noah went up the walkway, Dean close behind her, and knocked on the door. They waited for a moment before Dean knocked as well. “Dean.”

“What?” He asked, giving a small shrug. Noah rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning forward as they heard the locks click on the door. The door opened and Clara stood behind it, her features drained of color and life. When she saw Noah, her eyes widened and she moved to slam the door shut, but Noah slammed herself against the door, wincing.

“Not a chance, Clara.” Noah said. Clara stepped back, letting the door swing open and Noah and Dean walked in. Dean stayed close to her, putting a hand on her waist, and whispering to her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Noah lied, pushing past the pain. Clara closed the door and sighed.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She said, a small hint of fear in her voice.

“Really? And why is that?” Noah asked, turning to her. Clara turned to them.

“You were in the house.” Clara stated.

“We were. Our friend got taken.” Dean said, watching Clara carefully. Clara’s eyes filled with tears, drowning the fear in them. She hurried off to another room, Noah and Dean right behind her.

“You lied to us, Clara.” Noah said as Clara collapsed onto the couch.

“No. No, it wasn’t a lie.” Clara said, her voice breaking. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I knew this would come to me one day…”

Noah and Dean exchanged glances and then looked back at Clara.

“Knew what would come to you?” Dean asked. Noah went to sit next to her, Dean to perch himself on the coffee table in front of them. Clara wiped her face and sniffed before turning to them.

“I  _ didn’t _ lie to you...But I didn’t tell you the whole truth.” Clara said, carefully. Noah put a hand on Clara’s.

“So tell us now. Before more people get hurt.” Noah said, her voice turning soft and gentle. Clara searched Noah’s face before nodding and standing, going to a bookcase across the room. Clara pulled a big black leather book from the shelf and came back. She sat back down and set the book next to Dean, opening it.

“This is our family. The Buxtons and the Westcotts. Grandmother kept everything from her family. Despite how horribly she and Simon were treated.” Clara said, as she flipped through the pictures. In each and every family photo, in the back stood Winifred and Simon. “They were treated like slaves. By their own family. It was horrible.”

“Why? Who were they?” Dean asked.

“They were Buxtons. But they didn’t belong to my Great-Grandfather.” Clara said, flipping to a picture of a couple. “This was my Great-Grandfather, Thomas. His wife, Martha. They had 4 children before Winifred and Simon.”

“They had a bad marriage?” Noah asked. Clara shook her head.

“No. They were very happy and very much in love.” Clara said, fondly, a small smile on her face. “But Martha loved another as well.”

“Of course she did…” Dean said under his breath. Noah looked at him and kicked his foot. “Ow!”

“Martha and Stewart grew up together and were in love. But Stewart’s parents were poor farmers and Martha was the daughter of the best judge in town.” Clara continued.

“So they couldn’t be together because of their station.” Noah said. Clara nodded.

“Yes. But they still loved each other, even when Martha’s parents arranged her marriage to Thomas and she fell in love with him. One night, Martha and Stewart couldn’t keep their love separated any longer and they slept together. Thomas found out and had Stewart whipped to death.” Noah looked at Dean, who shook his head, giving a heavy sigh.

“Was he buried in the town cemetery?” Dean asked. Clara shook her head.

“No. Not to my knowledge at least. He was cremated and his ashes were tossed into the river.” Clara said. “Thomas still loved Martha, but he despised her children with Stewart. The only reason he let her keep them and let them live with her was because he loved her so much and she couldn’t bare the thought of giving them up.”

“So Thomas was the cause?” Noah asked. Clara sighed, heavily.

“No. But he didn’t help either.” Clara continued to flip through the photo album when Noah stopped her.

“Wait. Who is that?” Noah asked, pointing to a picture. The picture was a portrait of a young woman, late to early 30’s. She was very pretty, her hair perfectly curled, posed to perfection...And a long white dress that went all the way up to her throat and covered her arms. Clara’s hand started shaking as she dropped the page she had begun to turn.

“That’s Aunt Pearl.” Clara said, her voice shaking as well. Noah looked at her.

“You know that house is haunted, don’t you, Clara?” Noah asked, gently. Clara took her shaking hand and covered her mouth, small tears sliding down her face. “What did Aunt Pearl do to them, Clara?”

“She was awful. I never met her, she died in childbirth a year after this picture. But the things she did to them…” Clara said.

“Did to who?” Dean asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Clara took a breath, dropping her hand, then looking at them both.

“Aunt Pearl was the Buxton family’s governess. Thomas believed his family was too good to send their kids to public school. So he had his sister move in and teach them. All of them. She knew Winifred and Simon were Martha’s illegitimate children. She hated Martha to begin with and once she found out about the twins, her hatred only grew. When Martha died, they said it was Aunt Pearl. But no evidence was found.” Clara said. Noah gave a soft sigh and rubbed her fingers over her forehead.

“Clara. What did she do to the twins?” Dean asked. Clara shook her head.

“ _ So awful _ ...She kept them locked in the basement. Chained to the wall. She still taught them, just as she taught the other 4, but she did it cruelly. If they didn’t give the perfect answer or didn’t write the perfect cursive, she whipped them.” Clara said. Noah closed her eyes, not wanting to picture a woman beating children like that. Dean rubbed a hand over his chin, a somber look on his face. “She had a-a small leather whip, with smaller whips on the end. Little, thin tassels of leather. She would hit them where ever she pleased; Their arms, their legs, backs, chest. Whatever she wanted.”

Noah’s eyes snapped open at the sudden realization of the connection. The cuts all over Liz and Krissy’s arms, like they were made with multiple whips.

“What happened to Simon? You told Noah and Krissy that he died before your grandmother.” Dean prodded, softly. Clara inhaled sharp and deep, her face overcome with sadness and fear.

“One day, Aunt Pearl had gotten into an argument with Martha. Thomas let Winifred come with him around town, as she carried anything he gave her. Aunt Pearl was furious with Martha so she sent her out to find Thomas, the other 4 children out in the woods playing. Simon was still chained in the basement.” Noah started to feel sick, already half knowing what was going to be said. “Aunt Pearl took one of the carving knives from the kitchen. She went to the basement and whipped Simon for half an hour. She tortured him. Finally, she took the knife and slashed him up. Simon fought, but he died from the wounds.”

Noah turned her face away, sickened at the thought. Dean saw her movement out of the corner of his eye and reached out to touch her hand. Noah, still looking away, gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze before he drew it back. Noah let out a shaky breath before turning back to Clara.

“Clara. When Simon and Aunt Pearl died...Were they cremated?” Noah asked, a small shake to her voice.

“No.” Clara said, plainly. Simon’s body was dumped in the river to join his father's.”

“And Aunt Pearl?” Dean asked.

“She had shamed the family. She also had a child out of wedlock. But the baby died in childbirth with her. Thomas didn’t want to completely exile his only sister, so...From the house to the highway in the back belonged to the Buxton family...She’s buried by the highway. With a cross to mark her grave. Thomas at least wanted her to be recognized as a Buxton, but not give her the honor of being buried with the family.” Dean looked at Noah.

“That’s the one you and Krissy found. Before she got attacked.” Dean said. Clara looked at Dean.

“You found her grave? And then your friend got attacked?” Clara asked.

“Yes. My little sister. The one that was with me doing the...School project.” Noah said. Clara looked at her, fear as thick as the tears in her eyes.

“ _ Her? _ ” Clara squeaked. Noah blinked, surprised at the fear. Clara looked between the two, then said, “You’re not doing a school project…”

“No. We aren’t.” Noah said. “We’re hunters and we’re going to make Aunt Pearl’s spirit go away.”

“You can’t. She won’t let you…” Clara said, sinking back into the couch. Dean blinked, glancing at Noah.

“What do you mean? It’s just her. What can she do?” Dean said.

“It’s not.” Noah said, looking up at Dean. “There’s a little boy with her. He’s the one who grabbed me when I went in for Liz.”

“You...You saw a little boy?” Clara asked.

“Yes. I think it might have been Simon.” Noah said. Clara let out a shaky, tearful sigh. Clara sniffed and cleared her throat.

“Who’s Liz?” She asked. “She’s not young like Krissy is she?”

Noah blinked, confused, then said, “No. She’s my aunt.”

“Ca-Can I see a picture of her?” Clara asked. Noah blinked, again. “Aunt Pearl only goes after the kids. She wouldn’t go after someone older, unless they provoked her…”

Hesitantly, Noah pulled out her phone and showed Clara a picture. One look and Clara covered her face, starting to hyperventilate. Both Noah and Dean jumped, caught off guard by the intense motion. Noah slowly, and hesitantly, reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Clara’s head shot up, making Noah jump.

“She...She’s very similar to-to Martha. Pearl might have attacked her thinking she was Martha.” Clara said.

“Then why did she attack me?” Noah asked, lifting her shirt, the wounds bleeding through the bandage. Clara went white at the sight and Noah pulled her shirt back down.

“You...You said you saved Krissy? And Liz?” Clara asked. Noah nodded.

“You took them from her. She-She was mad.” Clara said.

“You’ve known this is Pearl and you didn’t do anything? Even seeing all those kids dying?” Dean asked, becoming angry and irritated. Noah looked at him.

“Dean…”

“No. No he’s right. I should have done something but…” Clara shook her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment. “When I lived in that house...I saw Aunt Pearl constantly. Grandmother never wanted to leave because Simon still protected her from Aunt Pearl. And Simon died instead of her, so she felt the need to stay with him.”

"What did Aunt Pearl do to you?" Noah asked.

"Scared me. Threatened me at night. A few times I actually woke up with scratches and cuts on my arms, similar to the scars on Grandmother." Clara said, with a small shiver. She took a breath and sighed. "I'll give you whatever you want, if you're going to get rid of her."

"Would Simon hurt anyone? Or is Aunt Pearl controlling him?" Dean asked. Clara shook her head.

"No. He was a sweet boy, so Grandmother told it. He protected her. He was originally supposed to go with Thomas into town, but he convinced Thomas that he was too sick and to take Winifred. Aunt Pearl controlled what happened to those kids in life...And now she's doing it in death..." Clara shook her head and stood, motioning for the pair to follow her. Noah and Dean stood and followed her. "I still have a box of her things. My mother told me never to get rid of it; sell it, burn it. I never understood why. She knew just as well as I did what she did to my Grandmother."

Clara dug through a closet and pulled out an old hat box. She took a breath, her hands shaking from just touching it, then turned and handed it to Noah. Clara stared at the box, her eyes seeming to fill with strength and resolve. Her face went hard and sharp as she looked up at her. 

With a strong, clear voice, Clara said, "Kill this bitch. Save my Uncle. That house belongs to me, and I can't step one foot inside. She might have ruled over that house for all these years, but she's dead. And she needs to stay that way."

The corners of Noah's lips pricked up into a small smirk, proud to see Clara overcome her crippling fear like this.

"I give you my word, Clara. You'll have your house back." Noah said. Clara nodded and gave her a light hug.

~

Noah and Dean got back to Liz's and Noah was overjoyed to see Krissy up and out of bed. She rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"Noah. Noah!" Krissy said, giving a giggle as Noah let go of her. "Jesus. Are you trying to kill me?"

Noah gave her a look. "That's not funny." She said. Krissy giggled and gave her a small hug, Noah relaxing and burying her face in Krissy's hair.

"It's not your fault, Noe." Krissy said. Noah sniffed, getting quite tired of the crying from her, and wiped at her face.

"It is. But forget it. We got a break." Noah said, going to the hat box. Liz, Krissy and Sam all gathered around Noah and Dean as she opened the hat box.

"So apparently, Aunt Pearl is the killer." Dean said, as Noah pulled the items from the box.

"Who the hell is Aunt Pearl?" Krissy asked.

"Long story short...The original owners and builders of the house, Thomas and Martha Buxton. Martha had the twins out of wedlock, Thomas killed the dad. Aunt Pearl, Thomas' sister, moved in to teach the kids. Hated Martha's." Noah looked at Liz and Krissy. "She held the twins in the basement and whipped them."

Liz and Krissy exchanged glances, Krissy rubbing her hands over her still bandaged arms, Liz looking down at her arms.

"She beat Simon to death, but not before cutting him up as well." Noah said. Krissy's eyes widened, slightly.

"The little boy...The one that grabbed you." Krissy said. Noah nodded.

"When he died, Aunt Pearl dumped his body in the river." Dean said. "Then good old Aunt Pearl got a taste of her own medicine, died in childbirth giving birth to an illegitimate child. That cross you and Noah found? Aunt Pearl's grave. According to Clara, dear old dad didn't want his sister to be too disgraced so he only put the name Buxton on the cross."

"The cross and grave being part of the Buxton property. That's why she can't leave. She must have been banished to never leave the property for what she did, be it the whipping, doubtful, or the illegitimate kid." Noah said. She finished laying everything out and the group took it all in.

"So...Do we burn it all?" Krissy asked.

"To be safe, maybe...But there has to be one thing in here that will get her." Noah said.

"I say burn it all. Put this chick down for good." Dean said. Liz picked up a picture and studied it.

"She lived in the house?" Liz asked. Noah and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Noah asked.

"Well...That's a lamp that was in one of the second floor bedrooms..." Liz said, showing them the picture and pointing the lamp out. "But I don't recognize the room..."

Noah took the picture to study it, then her eyes went wide as she looked at Dean.

"Dean, that's..."

"The room we found Krissy." Dean finished, looking back at her.

“Maybe that’s where she stayed.” Noah said. “We need to get in there tonight. Now.”

“Are you sure you can?” Krissy asked.

“Yes, Krissy. I’m fine. I’ll take some pain meds and we’ll go. I’m done with this bitch.” Noah said, shoving everything into the hat box. “But we need to split up. Someone needs to be at the house while the others are digging up the body and burning it. Kill her at both ends.”

“I’m not going back to that house…” Krissy said, visibly scared. Noah touched her hand, comforting her and gave a small smile.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you.” Noah said. “And I’m not letting you out of my sight. Me and Krissy will dig up the body and burn it.”

“By yourselves?” Dean asked. “You have 5 holes in your stomach and Krissy is beaten to hell. You’re not going alone.”

“Me and Sam can take the house. I’m not afraid of this bitch.” Liz said.

“Fine. Let’s get going.” Noah said, snapping the box closed.

~

The group got everything packed; Guns, ammo, salt and accelerant, shovels. They loaded both Noah’s truck and Dean’s Impala and took off. Sam and Liz took off in the Impala to the house, while, much to Dean’s dismay, him and the two girls took Noah’s truck to the highway, carefully scanning the roadside for the cross. Once they found it, they pulled over and unloaded. Krissy, with her arms not being of any true help and the rest of her still hurting and sore, stood watch in case anyone saw them and decided to call local law. Dean and Noah scraped back the snow and started digging.

“Noah, you really shouldn’t be doing this. You’ll bust the bandage.” Dean said, tossing a shovelful of dirt to the side. Noah sighed.

“I don’t care. If I bleed out,  _ then _ you can finish the job. But until that happens, I’m killing this chick.” Noah said, shoving the shovel for another scoop of dirt. Dean shook his head and sighed. “Don’t be moaning and groaning. Liz called you two here only because we needed more bodies after she got attacked.”

“Yeah? And where were you when she got attacked?” Dean asked. Krissy cringed, overhearing the conversation. Noah stuck the shovel into the ground and looked at him.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ put her attack on me as well. You think I don’t feel guilty about Krissy already? Krissy  _ was _ my fault. Okay? I own up to that. Liz? Me and Krissy were researching at the library while Liz stayed at home. She never called us and told us she was going to the house. Liz never found anything about kids being attacked in broad daylight at the house, so why should she have any reservations about going to check it out? I’m sure you scout out a place before night, when the nocturnal creatures come crawling about. Liz left us a note, we found it when we got back. I got worried and we left immediately.” Noah hissed at him, her voice getting louder with each word. “If you two could have handled this on your own so great, then why weren’t you here? Hmm? Could you have stopped her from being attacked? Would you have had this solved in a matter of hours? No. Just because you’re the  _ freaking Winchesters _ doesn’t mean dick to me. You screw up just as bad as the rest of us. So either you shut your face and dig, or you can face the ghost on your own and get attacked and then maybe you’ll be less of an ignorant, infuriating, asinine _ jerk off! _ ”

Krissy covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She’d never seen Noah this pissed before and she’d never heard Dean get told off like this before. To her, an innocent bystander watching the exchange, she found it rather amusing that the two had met their match in each other. Noah stood there, breathing heavily in anger, and watched Dean, waiting for his response.

“Well?!” Noah huffed at him. Dean shook his head and kept digging. Noah glared at him and started up again as well.

~

At the house, Sam and Liz saw a car already parked out in front. Confused, they carefully went up to the door and pushed it open, gun up and cocked, ready to fire.

“Hello?” Liz called. Inside they heard a sobbing sound. They ventured further in and the noise got louder.

“*Aunt Pearl! Please! Stop this!*” The voice sobbed. The voice came from the basement and they went down. Clara was in the side room where Liz was held, on her knees, sobbing. Sam went to her and helped her up.

“Are you Clara?” Sam asked. Clara turned to him.

“I have to give myself to her. I’m the one she wants!” Clara cried. Liz went to her.

“No, you don’t. We have friends taking care of her.” Liz said.

“They won’t be able to. She’s not going to go down without a fight.” Clara said, gripping Liz’s arms. Sam pried her off and moved her back a step.

“Listen, Clara, you need to leave. It isn’t safe for you here.” Sam said. Clara shook her head and covered her face sobbing.

“Clara. Leave.” Liz said, taking her arm and leading her upstairs. Sam followed the women and when they came close to the front door, it slammed shut, making Clara scream. Sam raised his gun and went to stand in front of them.

“Liz.”

“Just shoot anything that moves, Sam.” Liz said, keeping one arm around Clara, the other raised with the pistol in hand. Sam and Liz rotated around the room, waiting. Out of nowhere, Clara dropped to the floor and was dragged back down to the basement, screaming. Sam and Liz turned just in time to see the door slam shut and hear the lock click. Sam and Liz stood stunned, unsure of what to do.

“Now what?” Sam asked, looking at Liz. Liz sighed.

“Well...We can take a chance that Aunt Pearl is at her grave and the boy just took Clara…” Liz said, giving a small shrug.

“Or?” Liz looked up at Sam.

“Or that was Aunt Pearl and Clara’s dead…” Liz said.

“Always loved your sense of optimism, Liz.” Sam said, shaking his head. Liz went to the door and jiggled the doorknob furiously.

“Locked. Of course.” Liz said. “Clara!? Clara, can you hear me?!”

There was a moment of silence, then they heard, “*I’m here.*” The voice was faint and weak, but they knew it was Clara’s.

“Clara, are you okay? Is it Aunt Pearl?” Liz called.

“*No. It’s not her. There’s nothing down here with me, but...I-I think I broke my arm.*” Clara whimpered. Liz swore under her breath. “*Please. Just leave me down here.*”

“I’m not gonna do that, Clara. We’re going to get you back up here okay? Now listen. Is there anything down there that’s iron?” Liz called. Liz and Sam heard only silence for a moment or two.

“*I think I see something...Yes. It’s-It’s an old fire poker.*”

“That’s great. Can you lift it? Hold it up? Swing it?”

“*I think so.*”

“Okay, Clara. Now if you see anything coming at you, I want you to swing that at them okay? Iron hurts ghosts. Makes them disappear.” Liz said. “We’re going to go find Aunt Pearl. You yell if you need us.”

“*I’ll be fine. If taking me is what breaks this curse, then I’ll go.*”

“No, you won’t, Clara! We’re coming back for you, do you hear me?! We don’t leave anyone behind!” Liz said. Above them, they heard banging and scratching. Sam looked at Liz and nodded to the stairs. Liz nodded and said, “Clara. You have my word, we’re coming back for you.”

“*I’ll be fine.*” Liz sighed and joined Sam on the stairs.

“So, what happens if she attacks us again?” Sam asked, slowly stepping up, Liz right behind him.

“If she does...You’d better haul ass. From what I know…” Liz looked at him. “She doesn’t attack the same person twice...Aside from Noah, that is.”

Sam sighed and said, with a sarcastic smile, “Great. Thank, Liz. I feel loads better.” Liz gave a small chuckle and they trudged through the rest of the house. The pair started in the basement and made their way upstairs.

“Dean said they found Krissy up here.” Liz said as her and Sam stepped onto the third floor. “Noah said she didn’t see the door at first, until Dean pointed it out.”

“She must have hid it somehow, from her.” Sam said, him and Liz inching their way into the room and looking around. “And she must be hiding it from us now. I’m not seeing another door.”

“Me either.” Liz said, putting her gun down. Sam did the same and sighed, turning to Liz.

“I know we’re a distraction for them, but what if she already knows where they are? She won’t be here.” Sam said.

“Yeah, but the other one might be.” Liz said, turning to Sam. As she did, she looked past his shoulder and blinked. “Um...Sam.”

Sam turned, following her gaze and stepped back, surprised by the sudden appearance of the door.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess here and, uh, say this is the room?” Sam said, giving Liz a sideways glance. Liz returned it and they both put up their guns, slowly moving forward.

~

Back out at the highway, after a very lengthy and cold dig, Dean and Noah finally got to the bones. Dean jumped up out of the hole, holding out a hand to help Noah up. Noah gave him a look and pushed his hand away. Dean sighed.

“Noah. You’re going to hurt yourself. Let me help you out.” Dean said. Krissy stood at the edge of the highway, watching them, then sighed and went over to her. She held out her hands and Noah grabbed them. “Krissy. God…”

Dean sighed and took a few steps away. Krissy winced as she tugged Noah out of the hole, Noah wincing and whimpering at her pain as well. Dean watched the girls, hands on his hips, irritated. Noah rolled onto the snow and sighed, holding her stomach.

“Are we done now?” Dean asked. Noah shot him a look as she grimaced and stood.

“Piss off, Dean.” Noah said, groaning as she stood. Dean sighed and grabbed the can of salt and lighter fluid, going to the grave.

“Can I do it?” Krissy asked, a delightful smile on her face. “It’s my first salt and burn…”

Noah gave an amused chuckle and shook her head. Dean, likewise, took on an amused expression and handed it off to her. Krissy took them and sprinkled the salt over the bones then doused them in the lighter fluid. Dean took out a matchbox and handed it to her.

“No, I’ve got my own.” She said, rather proudly, pulling out a cheap lighter, as if she bought it in anticipation for this exact moment. She tried to get a spark, but just before she did, an invisible force shoved her, hard, sending her flying to slam against the truck. Krissy dropped to the ground and lay motionless.

“KRISSY!” Noah screamed. She started for her but was also shoved, away from her, hitting a tree. Noah cried out and whimpered as she rolled on the snow, trying to clear her vision.

“Son of a…” Dean struggled with the matches. He looked up in time to see Aunt Pearl’s spirit form, charging him. Dean dived away and pulled out his gun. He panned the surrounding area, looking for her, but she had gone. Dean stood and went to Noah. “Hey. Hey, Noah. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said, softly, her voice filled with pained tears. “Go check on Krissy.”

Dean rushed to her and knelt down, feeling her throat for a pulse.

“Come on, Krissy.” Dean said, picking her up and putting her in the backseat. “Hey. Krissy? Krissy. Look at me. Come on now.”

“Dean!” Noah called. Dean turned and saw Pearl coming towards him, fingers outstretched and curled, screaming an awful shriek. Dean raised his gun and shot, the rock salt going through her, making her disappear. Noah picked herself up slowly and inched toward the grave, digging in the snow for the lighter. Dean turned back to Krissy, desperately wanting to rouse her to make sure she was okay.

“Krissy. Wake up, damnit.” Dean said, patting her cheek. He sighed and turned to Noah. He saw Pearl materialize behind her, raised his gun and shot. “Noah. You might want to hurry that up.”

“I’m trying!” Noah shouted at him. Dean glanced back at Krissy then rushed to her, trying to strike one of the matches.

~

Back at the house, Sam and Liz slowly entered the room, taking care to venture lightly, in case of a trap. They reached the middle of the room and the door behind them slammed shut. They jumped and turned, guns fixed on the door. When nothing showed up, they lowered their guns and scanned the room. Liz turned and jumped, again, finding a little boy standing in front of her, holding chains. Liz kept her gun close to her chest, slightly raised and ready to shoot.

“I know you.” She said, gently. Sam turned and raised his gun. “Sam, don’t.”

“What?” Sam asked, incredulously. Liz put a hand on his gun, never looking away from the boy, and pushed it down. Sam raised an eyebrow, confused, but lowered his gun.

“You were the one who grabbed me before. Aren’t you?” She asked. The boy’s eyes filled with tears and he disappeared. “No! No, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

Liz took a step forward then turned, scanning the room.

“Please come back? We just want to talk.” Liz said, looking around. In the corner, the boy reappeared.

“Aunt Pearl will be mad.” He said, softly, cowering in the corner. Liz took a few careful steps toward him.

“She won’t. I promise. She’s going away.” Liz said, with a gentle smile. The boy watched her, but never moved.

“You look like Mama.” He said. Sam moved with her, staying close by her side.

“And I’m going to make sure you’re safe. Okay? Do you trust us?” She asked. The boy nodded. “Our friends are taking care of Aunt Pearl right now. They’re going to make her go away.”

“No, they won’t.” The boy said, tearfully. “She’s there now. She’s going to kill them!”

Sam made a quick movement to bolt, but Liz grabbed his arm.

“Sam, stop.” She said.

“Did you not hear him? We need to go help them.” Sam said, quietly. Liz looked at him.

“And what happens if we get there and she kills us too?” Liz said. She turned back to the boy. “You’re Simon, aren’t you?”

The boy nodded. “That woman in the basement...She looks like Winnie.” He said. Liz nodded.

“She’s your great-niece. Your sister’s granddaughter. You know what that is right?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” He said. “I know Winnie had children. I watched her. And kept her safe from Aunt Pearl.”

“You did. You did for so long, Simon. You protected her.” Liz said. “But why did you stop protecting the house?”

“Winnie helped me. When she died, Aunt Pearl started hurting me again.” Simon said. Liz squatted down to his level.

“Simon. She’s not stronger than you. You’re stronger than her. You saved Winnie. You sent her with Thomas. You died for her. You’re stronger than Aunt Pearl. And you can save Clara.” Liz said. “Our friends might need your help. You can save them too.”

“But...all those kids! Aunt-Aunt Pearl made me take them! And she made me help her kill them!” The boy cried, covering his face in his arms.

“It’s okay, Simon. It’s okay.” Sam interjected. Simon looked up at him. “You know why? Because by saving Clara and our friends and helping us get rid of Aunt Pearl, you’re saving those kids as well.”

Simon sniffed. “I am?” He asked. Sam nodded.

“Yes. But they need your help now.” Sam said. Simon watched Sam for a moment longer, then disappeared. Sam blinked and looked around, then looked at Liz.

“Let’s go get Clara.” Liz said.

~

Dean struggled to light a match while Noah still searched through the snow for Krissy’s lighter, her hands going blue and numb. Noah inhaled, sharply but broken, pulling her hands from the snow. Dean looked at her.

“Jesus. Noah.” Dean breathed. Noah shook her head.

“I’m…”

“Say you’re fine again and I’m going to shoot you. You’re not fine!” He said.

“Well, I have to be!” Noah shouted at him. She looked up at him to see Pearl coming at him again. Noah fumbled with her gun, but managed to raise, aim and shoot, Dean ducking his head, landing face first in the snow. Noah dropped the gun and cradled her hands to her chest, whimpering. Dean popped out from the snow and went to her, pulling her against him. Noah sighed and looked up at him, fear slowly filling her eyes. Dean sighed and held her close as he stood, the two going to the car. “Dean, what are we going to do?”

“I-I don’t know.” Dean said, holding his gun close, ready to shoot if Pearl came at him again. All of a sudden, there was whooshing all around them. Dean’s head darted every which way, looking to see where she would come from next. He looked straight ahead and saw Pearl standing in front of her grave, staring at them, a distasteful look on her face. Dean blinked, confused, then Simon materialized in front of them. Noah and Dean jumped, surprised that the boy was facing away from him, staring at Aunt Pearl.

“I assume you’ve dealt with the house?” Aunt Pearl said, practically spitting the venom from her words.

“Yes, Aunt Pearl.” Simon said. Aunt Pearl’s lips curled into a cruel, sickening smile.

“Good. Now deal with these three.” She said, seeming pleased to watch them die. But when Simon didn’t move, her smile faded into one of anger. “Did you not hear me?”

“I did, Aunt Pearl.” He said. “But I’m not going to do it.”

Aunt Pearl started shrieking, the shrill voice piercing through the darkness. She pulled a whip from her waist and lashed out at Simon, screaming, “ _ You will do as you are told! _ ”

As the whip came at them, Simon shot up his hand and caught the whip.

“You don’t control me, Aunt Pearl!” Simon shouted. Pearl’s face went from anger to the most desperate face Dean had ever seen on a ghost. “You made me hurt those people! You hurt Winnie! You hurt me! I’m not letting you hurt anyone else!”

Simon screamed as he charged her. Pearl let out a shrill shriek as Simon’s spirit collided with hers and into the grave. The shriek echoed through the forest, following by snow crunching that got closer to them. Out of the darkness, Liz came rushing towards them, Sam close behind, carrying Clara in his arms. Dean relaxed, as did Noah, at the sight. Liz went to Noah helping her into the car. Dean grabbed the matches, struck one, lighting it, and tossed it into the grave, just for the extra measure of making sure Aunt Pearl’s ghost was truly gone. Sam set Clara in the passenger side and grabbed the hat box, making an extra extra measure, and tossed it into the hole as well. Sam and Dean stood at the edge of the grave watching the flames until they were sure they had done their jobs. The brothers grabbed the shovels and filled in the hole, then went back to the car.

“It’s over, Clara.” Sam said, with a gentle smile. Clara smiled back, grateful.

“Thank you.” She breathed, holding her hurt arm. Liz held Noah close, comforting more herself than Noah.

“You should be out of the woods.” Noah said. “But just in case, have a priest bless the house. If anything else comes up, let Liz know. She can help.”

“I owe you all my life. You saved me, my grandmother and Simon. Thank you.” Clara said. The group took a minute to relax, when Krissy stirred, sitting up slowly. Noah and Dean both suddenly remembered the unconscious teen that lay in the back and rushed to her.

“Oh, God. Krissy!” Noah said, helping her sit up. “Hey. Look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?”

Krissy blinked at her. “None?” She said. Noah sighed and smiled, hugging her. “What happened?”

“I owe you one, Krissy.” Dean said, a small smirk on his face, nodding to the covered grave. Krissy blinked, trying to regain her senses.

“Is it done?” She asked, looking around. Noah looked at Dean, smiling, lightly and nodded.

“Yeah. It’s done.” She said. The group took a breath of relief then piled into the car to take off back to the house from the highway. Sam drove, with Noah’s reluctant blessing, with Clara in the front seat. Liz sat in back with Krissy making sure she didn’t break anything from being tossed around by Aunt Pearl. Unfortunately, Liz found Krissy had a few cracked ribs that needed to be looked at, once they took Clara back to her car. Dean and Noah sat in the third row of seats, Dean patching up her stomach once more, Noah with her hands wrapped up in a blanket.

“Next time I say take it easy…” Dean started, looking up at her. “Take it easy?”

Noah gave an amused smirk and nodded. “I’ll take it into consideration.” She teased. Dean smirked and shook his head.


	4. New Day, New Job

After taking Clara back to her car and making sure she was okay, Liz and Krissy had gone to the hospital only to discover that Krissy had 3 broken ribs, not cracked ribs. After calling the three back at the cabin, Sam left to bring Liz some things so she could stay overnight with her, leaving Dean and Noah alone. Noah plunged her hands into a bucket of steaming water and let out a soft cry, bearing through the pain. Dean watched her and shook his head.

“That’s probably going to do more damage than them freezing.” Dean said, flipping through one of Liz’s magazines as he sat on the couch. Noah shot him a look.

“Well I don’t exactly have the patience to wait for them to defrost, thank you.” Noah said. She pulled her hands out and wrapped them in a towel, drying them off. They had begun to turn back to their normal pink and she went to sit next to Dean on the couch. “Dean.”

“Yeah?” He said, not looking up from his magazine. Noah sighed and pulled the magazine from his hands. Dean looked at her. “That was rude.”

“Well, I don’t care.” She said. Noah closed her eyes and took a breath before looking at him. “Dean...I know I’m a pain in the ass, sometimes.”

Dean snorted and said, “ _ Some _ times?” He stood and went to the kitchen.

“Son of...You know, you’re no better.” She said, following him. Dean went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

“I’m the epitome of pain in the ass. And you might knock me off my pedestal.” Dean said, moving to walk past her. Noah took a breath before turning and grabbing his arm, pushing him back against the wall, bracing his chest with her hands.

“Can you just, for once, please, shut up and listen to me?” She said. Dean blinked at her, taken aback by the sudden force and movement. She sighed and rested her hands on his chest, moving closer. “If you’d listen to me...I know I can be a pain in the ass...And...I’m kind of a wild card sometimes...But I just wanted to say thank you…”

“Thank you?” Dean asked.

“For saving us. I was being stubborn and it wasn’t helping...Just...When it involves Krissy like that…” Noah looked away, holding back her tears. Dean sighed and set his bottle down, putting his hands on her arms.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’d be the same way if Sam was messed up like that.” Dean tilted her head back to look at him. He gave her a small smile. “I understand.”

Noah smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Dean hesitated for a moment, then hugged her back. They pulled away, slightly, looking at one another. A tension stirred in them as they locked eyes. Noah’s breath hitched and she gave a light smile, biting her lip, slightly. Dean’s eyes washed over her, taking her in. Even as she was still dirty and roughed up from the hunt, she wore it attractively well. Dean gave a small smirk as well, running his eyes over her mouth. He ducked his head to move closer.

The moment was interrupted by the locks on the front door sounding and the door opening. The pair jumped apart and turned to see Sam walk through the door. Sam looked up and blinked.

“Um. Hi?” Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

“How is she?” Noah asked, going to him. Dean closed his eyes muttering under his breath for a moment, then grabbed his beer and followed her.

“Good. She’s gonna be laid up for a month or two though.” Sam said, setting down a few bags of food on the table. Noah nodded.

“Guess I’m keeping Liz company for a while.” She said.

“Yeah. Us too.” Sam said. Noah raised an eyebrow as Dean interjected.

“Um, we are?” Dean asked. Sam looked at him and chuckled.

“Yeah, man. I just thought it’d be nice to stay for a while. Little...Vacation or something.” Sam said.

“And what about the bunker?” Dean asked.

“What, you’re itching to get back? It’s snowing here. We can ski, snowboard, snowball fights. Come on, Dean. Let’s just enjoy this okay? Have a bit of normalcy?” Sam said. Dean sighed. “And besides, you know, with Krissy in the hospital, you’re not going anywhere anymore than Noah is.”

Noah smirked and looked at him. Dean glanced at her, then looked at Sam.

“Fine. Fine.” He said, going back to the couch and grabbing the magazine again. Noah giggled and Sam chuckled, shaking his head. He went to Noah and smiled.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked, taking her hands and looking them over.

“They’re fine. Back to their natural color.” She said. Sam looked at her and smiled.

“You know, you’re one hell of a hunter. A bit crazy, but what did we really expect being raised by Liz.” Sam said. Noah laughed, lightly, and shrugged.

“Krissy’s like my little sister. I need to protect her.” Noah said. Sam nodded, glancing at Dean.

“I know that feeling.” He said. He looked at Noah and smiled, who smiled back. Noah turned her attention to the food bags and descended into conversation with Sam.

~

A month went by and the group took turns staying with Krissy at the hospital. Sam and Dean had the odd snowball fight every now and then when Dean went to work on his car or when Sam was just taking the time to enjoy the snow. Although the fights were mostly provoked by Noah, it would have happened between the brothers anyway. Liz’s arms healed about a week or so after the hunt, Noah’s wounds healing a bit slower, seeing as she never let herself rest enough. Sam and Liz went to the hospital one day, after getting a call that Krissy was going to be released, leaving Dean and Noah alone, yet again. Ever since their first encounter, they tried to steer clear of being alone together, both of them unsure of what would happen, and unsure if the wanted to find out.

Noah walked out of her bedroom, tugging her shirt over her head. Dean came in from the backyard, an arm full of logs for the fire. He set them down and dusted off his hands, going over to her.

“Hey. How’s the stomach?” He asked. Noah smiled and lifted her shirt, 5 pale scars dotted her stomach.

“I think I have a place for a new tattoo.” She teased. Dean chuckled and traced a hand over them, lightly.

“I think you’ll live.” Dean said, looking up at her. Noah watched his hand then looked up at him, bringing her shirt down, slowly, his hands still on her stomach.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Dean.” She said, softly. Dean gave a small smirk.

“I’m surprised you didn’t listen to Liz. That woman is scarier than anything we’ve gone up against. And we lived through the apocalypse.” Dean said. Noah gave a small giggle and shrugged.

“I just like pushing your buttons and watching you squirm.” She said. He let out a small chuckle and brought his other hand to her hip, holding her waist, lightly. Noah cleared her throat, glancing at the door, briefly, and said, “Sam and Liz went to pick up Krissy and grab some take-out from town. They’ll be gone for a bit.”

Her words said exactly what they did, but her voice said something completely different. It was soft and light, almost sultry. She saw the desire tug at him, flashing across his face for a moment. She thought it was only a flash, but then he pulled her closer, if only slight.

“So...We’ve got some time to kill…” He said, his voice going deep and low, making a shiver run through Noah’s body. She inhaled, her breath hitching unintentionally.

“Yeah. A few hours at most.” She said, slowly sliding her hands over his arms. Tensions hung so thick in the air between them, it was almost as if they couldn’t breathe, for desire. Dean ducked his head down, slightly, Noah moving a hand to cup along his jawline, his hands sliding over her skin as his arms wrapped around her. They stayed like that for a moment or two, teasing each other, running their lips over the other’s lightly, eyeing with a sly smirk, hands sliding over the other’s skin. Then they stopped, the moment hanging in the air as they watched each other. 

Then it all exploded. Dean crushed his lips against hers, Noah sighing into the kiss, gathering his shirt in her fist as she slid her other hand through his hair. Dean towered over her, only a little, but it was enough to make Noah feel two feet tall in this moment. He slid a hand up her back, the other arm wrapping around her waist, pressing her against him. Dean broke the kiss, Noah letting out a light moan as he began to kiss along her neck. He walked her back into the bedroom, pushing her shirt up. Noah tore the shirt off and tossed it aside as Dean’s lips descended on hers again. She slid both her hands into his hair, her fingers curling around the soft locks. Noah gave a small giggle as Dean lifted her up and placed her on her back on the mattress. Dean smirked as he hovered over her, Noah’s hands sliding under his shirt, pushing it up.

Dean pulled his shirt off, immediately dropping down to kiss her again as he tossed his shirt aside as well. Noah arched off the bed, letting out a contented sigh, Dean’s lips trailing down her neck and across her chest. His warm breath washed over her, making her shiver. She slid her hands over his chest, slowly tracing every inch of his skin, as she hooked a leg over his hip. Dean slid his hands up her sides, his thumbs trailing over her stomach, sending another shiver through her. She giggled and looked down at him as he lifted his head to look at her.

“Mmm, are you sure you wanna do this? It’ll be a bigger pain in your ass later.” She teased as Dean moved his face to hover over hers.

“Only if you want to do this.” He whispered, placing soft light kisses over her face, smirking when he was done, causing a light giggle from her. Dean chuckled and placed a hand over her cheek, staring down at her. Noah looked up at him and bit her lip as she looked back. She reached up to trail her fingertips over Dean’s cheek, and smiled. She reached down and popped her jean button open, wiggling out of them slowly. Dean moved his face closer to hers, kissing her soft and slow. Once she kicked off her jeans, her hands traveled to Dean’s waistband, feeling around to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. Dean broke the kiss and shifted, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off. Noah pushed back at him, lightly, as she sat up. Dean stood upright and watched Noah scoot back to the headboard, smirking. Dean chuckled and went to the door to close it before climbing onto the bed next to her. Noah giggled and held his face as he came back for another kiss.

~

Dean got up and went to the fireplace in her room, tossing another log onto the fire as it burned low. They had long since put their underwear back on, practically baking in the hot cabin, never mind Dean was now only making it hotter. Noah watched him and smirked, letting her eyes wash over his form. He turned and went back to the bed, sliding under the covers and an arm around Noah. She rested her head on his chest, trailing a finger over his abs. Dean placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and sighed.

“Liz is going to kill me.” He said. Noah burst into giggles and looked up at him as Dean smirked and looked down at her, trailing his hand up and down her bare shoulder.

“She doesn’t have to know. No one was here. No one heard.” Noah said, acting innocent. Dean chuckled and put his head back on the pillow letting out a heavy sigh. Noah watched his face for a moment. “Are you okay?”

Dean glanced down at her. “Hmm? Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, giving her a small smile. Noah shifted, turning onto her stomach and folding her arms over his chest, resting her chin.

“How long has it been?” She asked. Dean smirked and shifted his head to look down at her, as he folded his arm behind his head.

“A while.” He said. A small smirk, crept across her face and she blinked slowly.

“What constitutes as a while?” She asked. Dean smirked.

“Well, what about you?” He asked. Noah’s smirk turned sly and Dean blinked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. The pair laughed and Noah rested her head back on his chest, sliding a hand over his abs and around his waist. Noah gave a small content sigh and closed her eyes. Dean watched the flames as his mind wandered. Thinking about this woman that lay with him, her arms around him, his arms around her, her breath blowing across his chest. He slid his hand up to play with her hair, lightly. He couldn’t help but think and feel right with her, in this moment. He knew everything would eventually turn to shit, as it always did, but there was a feeling deep in his gut that he couldn’t quite make out just yet.

His thought were broke by a tires crunching over gravel and snow. Noah’s eyes snapped open and Dean’s head shot up. They heard Sam, Liz and Krissy’s voices outside and quickly got up and pulled on their clothes.

“Dean? Noah?” Sam called as he walked through the front door, setting bags of food down.

“Stay here. Let me go out first.” Noah said, going to the door and slipping out as she pulled on her shirt. “Hey.”

Sam turned and smiled as Liz and Krissy walked in. “Hey. Where’s Dean?” He asked.

Before she could answer, Dean slipped out as well, pulling his shirt on. Sam raised an eyebrow, amused, while Krissy just smirked, knowing or at least having an idea of what had just happened, and Liz stood by the door with her arms crossed, staring at the two. Dean’s motions slowed as he tugged his shirt down, slightly uncomfortable at all the eyes that were fixed on him and Noah.

“What?” He asked.

“And...What exactly have _you two_ been up to since I’ve been gone?” Krissy asked, teasingly. Noah gave her a look.

“Oh, hush, Krissy. Nothing happened.” Noah said, walking past Sam, grabbing one of the bags off the table and going to the kitchen. Liz watched her, then turned to Krissy.

“Go lay down. I’ll bring you your food.” She said. Krissy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not 5. And besides I’m healed.” Krissy said, grabbing a bag and going to the couch, flipping on the TV. Liz sighed and gave Dean a quick glare before following Noah. Sam looked at Dean. Dean gave a small sigh and went to his room, with Sam close behind.

“Dean, did you…?” Sam started, closing the door behind him.

“I don’t want to hear it, Sam...I’m probably going to get an earful from Liz later.” Dean said. He gave his brother a quick, slightly frightened glance. “That or a beating…”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “I can’t believe you, man. But then again, I was wondering what was taking so long.” Sam said, going to his suitcase. Dean’s head shot up to look at his brother.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, indignant.

“It means she’s attractive.” Sam said, looking at him. “I think so too. I’m just saying I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Well, you have nothing to be surprised about cause nothing happened.” Dean said. Sam gave a small unconvinced eyebrow raise and nodded.

“Okay, Dean. Whatever you say.” He said, chuckling. Dean rolled his eyes and turned away.

~

Noah had stalked off to the back room behind the kitchen, Liz hot on her trail. She turned and Liz stalked up to her.

“I really hope, that you and…”

“Liz. Relax. Okay? Nothing happened.” Noah said, holding up a hand. Liz sighed and rubbed her face.

“Did you at least use…?” Liz started.

“I swear to God, if you say ‘protection’, I’m going to scream.” Noah said, pointing a finger at her. Liz gave her a look that said everything Noah knew she was thinking. Noah sighed and rolled her eyes. “Liz. I’m 26 years old. Good God, I can make my own choices.”

“Noah, you’re like my daughter. I don’t want to see anything happen to you.” She said, her voice going soft.

“Okay. Look.  _ If _ it did even happen, and I’m not confirming  _ anything _ ...I’m not going to get hurt. If it happened, it happened. It’s not a big deal.” Noah said.

“You say that now, Noah.” Liz said. Krissy popped up behind her and said, “So you guys had sex or what?”

“Krissy!” Noah and Liz said, turning to her. Krissy smirked.

“What? I’m 18. I’m not stupid. You guys had a thing  _ way _ before this. I could tell.” Krissy said. Liz looked at Noah.

“There was no thing. Liz, don’t look at me like that.” Noah said, pointing at her before pushing her way out from the interrogation. “Nothing happened, so please, just let it  _ go. _ ”

Noah took her food and went to her room, shutting the door. Liz sighed and Krissy looked at her.

“They had sex, didn’t they?” She asked. Liz looked at her, not able to keep the amused smile from her lips.

“Go eat, young lady.” Liz said. Krissy snickered and went back to the table.

~

Later that night, once the other three were asleep, Noah went out to the kitchen to make some tea. She sighed and leaned against the counter as she waited for the kettle. Dean stumbled in, rubbing his face and yawning, and jumped when he saw Noah.

“Jesus. You need a freaking bell on you, Noah.” Dean said, going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

“Really, Dean? A beer? It’s 1 in the morning.” Noah half whispered, amused. Dean shrugged and said, “It’s 5 O'clock somewhere.”

Noah shook her head and went to him, plucking the bottle from his hands and setting it aside.

“How about some tea? It’ll help you sleep.” She said, resting a hand on his chest. Dean leaned against the fridge and smirked.

“What makes you think I need help sleeping?” Dean asked. Noah giggled.

“Please. You have bags under your eyes so dark, you could pass for a raccoon.” Noah said, flicking her finger under his chin, lightly. She turned and went back to the stove. Dean came up behind her, lightly holding her waist.

“Hey.” Noah turned to him. “Listen, about earlier…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, giving him a small smile. “It was just a thing.”

She gave a small shrug and turned back around. Dean blinked at her and moved to her side to look at her.

“So...That’s it. It was just a thing? It...Just doesn’t matter?” Dean asked, surprised. Noah looked at him, raising an amused eyebrow and gave a soft chuckle.

“Offended, much?” She said. Dean looked at her and Noah sighed, turning to him, fully. “Dean...Haven’t you ever slept with a girl where it meant more to her than it did to you?”

“Really? You’re hitting me with a line from Friends?” Dean said. Noah took on an amused smirk.

“Really? You know that’s a line from Friends?” Noah said. “Dean, it’s true though. I’m sure one of you one night stands have meant more to the girl you slept with than it did to you. Sometimes it’s the same with girls. It’s not a big deal. I just don’t like to get too attached.”

“Um...Wow. Okay. Uh...Yeah.” Dean said, looking away. Noah raised an eyebrow.

“What? Oh, God. Dean. You didn’t think…”

“No. No. I, uh, I just wanted to like...I dunno see where you were on it and...Now. I know. So...Yeah. Thanks.” Dean said, still not looking at her. Noah sighed and cupped his cheek turning him to face her.

“Dean. You’re a great guy. You really are. A stubborn, pain in the ass. But otherwise a great guy.” Dean gave a sarcastic smile.

“Great. Thanks for that.” Noah giggled.

“I’m serious.” She said, hitting his chest, lightly. “I’m sure you’ll find the right girl eventually and settle down, maybe pop out a few kids. And she’s going to be a really lucky girl. But I’m just not entirely ready to give up the hunt. And Krissy wants to hunt, and there’s no way I’m letting her hunt alone, or with anyone else. So I need to protect her.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, then looked at her, staying silent. Noah lifted up and gave him a small kiss.

“Don’t be like that. I never said I wasn’t down for some fun.” She said, with a little teasing smirk. Dean couldn’t help but smirk back at her. There was something about her that made him want to have more of her. In any way he could, not just sex. He didn’t understand it, but he wasn’t about to try to figure this woman out.

“So...Are you saying…?” Dean started, sliding his hands over her hips, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Noah giggled and covered his hands, moving her face closer to his.

“I’m saying...That in the future we could have some fun.” Noah said. Dean blinked and his smile dropped. Noah giggled as the kettle began to whistle. She gave him a quick kiss and said, “All I want right now is to get my tea and go to bed.”

Noah turned away from him, taking the kettle off the stove and poured it over the tea bag in her mug. She turned to Dean, giving him a small pat on his chest and started to walk out. Dean watched her for a moment, then looked away, sighing and rubbing his hand through his hair. Noah stopped at the doorway and turned to him, her smirk slowly returning.

“Of course…” She said. Dean looked up at her. She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and giggled, playing ditzy. “I never said anything about not having a little cuddle buddy…”

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, as Noah turned and hurried back to her room. Dean chuckled and followed her, closing the door behind him.

~

A few months went by and Sam and Dean were still staying at Liz’s with Noah and Krissy, when Sam got a call. Noah picked up Sam’s phone, answering it as she went outside, where Sam and Dean were in a heated snowball fight with Krissy, Liz egging them each on.

“Hello?” Noah answered.

“* _ Sam? _ *” A surprised voice said.

“No. This is Noah. Sam’s a little busy. Who’s calling?” Noah asked, waving at Sam, motioning for him to come over.

“* _ Well, this is Jody. I’d like to speak to him. _ *” Jody said. Sam jogged over, dodging snowballs from Dean and Krissy.

“Yeah. One second. He’s right here.” Noah handed Sam the phone and said, “It’s some chick named Jody.”

Sam’s eyes went wide in surprise and nodded, taking the phone. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks, Noah.”

Noah nodded and dodged a snowball, shouting something at Krissy who snickered and hid behind a tree. Noah laughed and rushed down to take Sam’s place. Sam chuckled, as he watched, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Jody? Hey, it’s Sam.” He said, slipping inside to avoid any stray snow.

“* _ Hey, Sam. Who’s Noah? _ *” Jody asked. Sam chuckled.

“She’s a friend. What’s up?”

“* _ Well, me and the girls could use your help. It’s getting too dangerous for them. I need you and Dean up here. _ *” Jody said.

“Yeah. Absolutely. What’s the case?” Sam asked, grabbing a notepad.

“* _ I’m not too sure, but it’s attacked the girls, almost killed them. I need you two up here to help me out. _ *” Jody said.

“Wow. Yeah. Okay, where are you?” Sam went back outside balling up a snow ball and chucked it at Dean. It connected with the back of his head, making Dean shiver and turn to his brother.

“I’m gonna get you for that, Sammy!” Dean shouted at him, pointing a finger up and laughing. Sam shook his head and waved him in. Dean’s smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. He ducked the flying snow between Noah and Krissy and went inside. “What’s going on?”

“* _ We’re up here in Bellevue. Washington State. I’m sending the girls back to keep them out of danger. How soon can you two get here? _ *” Jody asked. 

“We’re about a day’s ride out. We should be there soon.” Sam said.

“Hey. Sammy. What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“* _ Okay. Thanks, Sam. _ *” Jody hung up as did Sam. He sighed and turned to his brother.

“Who was that?” Dean asked.

“Jody.” Sam said. Noah and Krissy giggled as they came back inside, shivering from the snow. Sam glanced at them and took a few steps back to let them in. “She needs us on a case. She’s sending Claire and Alex back, it’s gotten so dangerous.”

“A case?” Krissy asked, perking up.

“Yeah. That you’re not going on.” Dean said, giving her a sarcastic smile, then a knowing look. Krissy looked at him and sighed.

“Come on! I’ve been in the hospital for a month and it’s been a slow week since I got back!” Krissy said.

“Jody is sending her girls home. They’re not much older than you, if not the same age.” Dean said. “You’re not going.”

“Can I go?” Noah asked, giving Krissy a small teasing smirk. Krissy gave her a look and sighed, going to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate.

“If you want. It could get dangerous.” Sam teased. Noah turned and made a face at him.

“More dangerous than almost getting killed by a psycho ghost aunt? I think I’ll survive.” Noah said. Sam chuckled and said, “Alright. Well, we need to leave today and soon.”

“I’ll pack and tell Liz she needs to watch Krissy.” Noah said.

“What happened to not letting me out of your sight?” Krissy asked, coming back with a mug and giving Noah a look.

“Yeah. Well, Liz can watch out for you just fine. Besides...You’re too scared to not listen to her anyway.” Noah said, smirking.

“Not true!” Krissy said, indignant. Noah giggled and went to her room to pack, Krissy following. Once the door was shut, Sam turned to his brother.

“You sure you’re okay with her going?” Sam asked. Dean blinked, confused.

“What do you mean? She’s a hunter, isn’t she? Jody could use a fourth body.” Dean said, going to his and Sam’s room, Sam following.

“Yeah. But are you sure you’re  _ okay _ with it?” Sam asked. Dean sighed and turned to him.

“Sammy, just say what you’re gonna say, okay?”

“Your thing isn’t going to screw it up right?” Dean turned to him fully.

“What are you saying, Sam? If she comes, my ‘feelings’ are gonna tank the case?” Dean asked. Sam gave a small eyebrow raise.

“I never said you had feelings for her...But if you do…”

“I don’t. Okay? And neither does she. She made that perfectly clear.” Dean said, shoving his clothes into his bag. Sam blinked, coming to understand.

“Wait, wait...She turned you down? Wow.” Sam said, chuckling and going to his suitcase.

“Oh, shut up, Sam.”

“I’m just saying that’s kind of a first, isn’t it? Feelings from a one night stand and  _ you’re _ the one that got rejected?” Sam said, tossing a glance over his shoulder.

“It’s happened before. It’s nothing new.”

“But this time it seems to be bothering you.” Sam said. Dean sighed.

“Sam. Just drop it. I’m a professional, okay? I’m not going to let it interfere with the case.”

~


	5. Siren Song

Krissy and Liz waved goodbye to the three as they took off in Dean’s Impala. The only one happy about this, was Dean, getting to drive his car, winning the argument with Noah over taking her car. Sam semi pouted as he sat in the back, and Noah’s only consolation of not taking her car, was she got shotgun.

“Okay, Sammy, talk to me. What did Jody send you?” Dean asked, tossing a quick glance to the backseat.

“Not much. Bellevue is on the bay and a lot of the bodies are being found in the water.” Sam said, scrolling through Jody’s emails. “Uh...Cause of death is drowning, they found unidentified bite marks that don’t match any of the native fish…No sharks in the area, at least not where the bodies was found.”

“Was there anything found on the body? Like, hairs or scales or anything?” Noah asked, flicking through on her iPad.

“Uh...Yes. Long hairs, different colors on each victim. No scales found on the body, but traces of fish guts were found in the bite marks.” Sam said.

“That’s just gross. I mean at least finish one meal before you eat something else.” Dean said. Noah smirked and hit his arm. Dean chuckled and glanced at her. Sam watched the exchange and smirked, staying silent on the subject.

“Yeah. Well, I have no idea what this could be. There’s such minimal information it could be anything.” Sam said.

“Mermaids.” Noah said. Dean and Sam both looked at her, then cast a glance at each other before bursting into laughter. Noah looked up from her iPad and gave them both a look. “What?”

“Noah. Mermaids aren’t real.” Dean said, glancing at her.

“Yeah? Just like fairies aren’t real?” Noah said, with an eyebrow raise. Dean looked at her.

“How did you know about that?” Dean asked, his cheeks turning pink. Sam snickered, fondly remembering when Dean got rather upset about a fairy attacking him. Noah snickered.

“I have my ways.” She said, looking back down. “But I’m serious. A body of water like the Puget Sound could house mermaids. Back when the town was first built, there were a few stories and sightings, but none, really since.”

“Okay, but why would they have attacked Claire and Alex?” Sam asked.

“Mermaids are very envious of beauty. They’re very,  _ very _ vain creatures.” Noah said.

“Ooh, Dean. Better watch out.” Sam teased. Dean shot him a glare in the rearview mirror.

“I’m not vain!” He said, indignant. Sam laughed.

“Please. You have your moments. Your many, many moments.” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Anyway…” Noah interjected, amused, but wanting to get back to the task at hand. “If a mermaid sees that a woman is more beautiful than her, she’ll try to drown them out of jealousy.”

“Like in Peter Pan.” Dean said. Sam and Noah looked at each other, then at Dean, very amused smirks on their faces.

“As in Disney? The animation?” Noah asked. Dean cast a sideways glance at her.

“Maybe…” The two burst into laughter.

“You remember that part?” Sam asked.

“Hey, some things you remember okay?! Leave me alone.” Dean said. Noah giggled and moved closer to wrap her arms around his.

“Aw. Dean. Don’t pout.” Noah cooed at him. Dean shook her off, a small smirk pricking his lips.

“Get off me.” He said. Noah giggled and moved back to lean against the door.

“Anyhow. That’s probably why they got attacked.” Noah said.

“Good thing we didn’t bring Krissy.” Dean said.

“Very good thing.”

“But why didn’t it attack Jody?” Sam asked.

“Mermaids envy youth as well as beauty. Maybe Jody just wasn’t the type they would be jealous about?” Noah said, with a small shrug.

“Okay, so...I can’t even believe I’m saying this...How do you kill a mermaid?” Dean asked. Noah smirked at Dean’s uncomfortability, and said, “So far as I can tell, it’s just speculation. There’s one person who says bronze dagger to the heart, another that is using Pirates Of The Caribbean, and to hold them half in and half out of water for 24-48 hours.”

“Nothing in the lore?” Sam asked. Noah shook her head and she scrolled through.

“Not that I can find. It’s all about how mermaids kill humans. Well...Men, in any case.” She said, smirking and looking between the two. “Sam...The victims? They were all male, right?”

“Uh...Yeah...Oh.” Sam said, realizing why she had asked. Noah nodded.

“Uh-huh. You two are in just as much danger as I am. Jody would probably be the only one that could kill it, if they wouldn’t attack her.” Noah said.

“Well, let’s get there and canvas a little before we make any solid decisions.” Dean said. Noah shrugged and turned off her iPad, settling herself.

“Fine with me.” Noah said, pulling her legs onto the seat and leaning her head out the window. Sam nodded and stretched himself across the back seat, closing his eyes.

~

Late that night, Dean pulled into Jody’s motel in Bellevue and parked. Jody stood waiting for them and waved, her face dropping slightly at the sight of Noah. The trio got out and went to her, the boys hugging her.

“Hey, Jody.” They said.

“Hi, boys...And who’s this?” She asked, looking Noah over. Noah gave her a warm smile.

“I’m Noah. We spoke on the phone.” She said, holding out a hand to her. Jody took and gave a firm, quick shake.

“Ah. I’m Jody. You’ve known the boys long?” She asked.

“Not entirely. But they saved my ass on a case recently. So, I kind of owe them.” She said, giving the boys a fond smile. They smirked and chuckled, then turned to Jody.

“The girls left?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Had them leave this morning.” Jody said. “Alex got cut up real bad, Claire almost drowned trying to save her. I’m not keeping those girls around.”

“Do you have any idea of what this is?” Noah asked, as Jody motioned for them to follow her, leading them back to her room.

“Not a one. I can’t find anything that tells me what this could possibly be.” Jody said, unlocking her door and letting them in.

“Well, we did some research on the way up.” Sam said.

“Yeah? And?” Jody asked, closing the door and turning to them. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then looked at Noah. Jody raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Noah sighed and pulled out her iPad.

“Well, with what Sam said about the victims and where they were found and what not…” She cast a glance around the room before showing Jody the picture. “I think it might be killer mermaids.”

Jody looked at the picture, then at Noah, then laughed.

“I thought you were a hunter?” Jody said. Noah scrunched up her face, pissed and offended. “No offense, dear, but...Mermaids don’t exist.”

“Well, we didn’t think fairies did either until I was attacked and abducted by one…” Dean said, shifting awkwardly. Jody looked at him and blinked.

“You were abducted by fairies.” Jody said.

“Okay, well when you say it like that…”

“That still means that if fairies are real, then so are mermaids. Or at least there’s a bigger chance of it.” Noah said. Jody looked at her and sighed.

“The cop in me is telling me this is a load of bull…” Jody said. She glanced at the trio then said, “But after everything I’ve seen, I’m inclined to believe you.”

“Well, this is just speculation. What I got with the evidence given to me. We have to look around a little more. I could be wrong.” Noah said, shrugging and putting the iPad back in her bag. Dean glanced at her, then did a double take when he saw a familiar glint of silver in her bag. He looked at Noah, then looked away, deciding it was a conversation best kept for another time.

Jody nodded and said, “That’s a good idea. Well, you guys have been on the road for a while. Let’s get some rest and regroup in the morning.”

“I’ll get a room.” Sam said, going to the front office.

“Jody, are you okay with Noah rooming with you?” Dean asked, moving to follow his brother. Jody looked at Noah and gave a teasing smirk.

“Yeah. Give me a chance to get to know her…” She said. Noah gave her a look, a smile playing on her lips.

“Okay. Just know I don’t crack under pressure. I’m an interrogator's worst nightmare.” She teased. Jody chuckled and looked at Dean.

“We’ll be fine, Dean.” She said. Noah chuckled and set her bag down, going after Dean.

“Hey. Hang on. Can I have the keys? I have a few things in the trunk.” She said, moving closer to him. Dean chuckled.

“You’re not going to go for a joyride?” Dean teased, pulling out his keys, but not handing them to her. Noah narrowed her eyes at him, briefly.

“What if I was? You’d never know…” She teased. “Come on. I’m just going to grab a few things.”

Dean held them up in front of her and Noah grabbed for them. Dean pulled them away and smirked.

“Stop being an ass and give me the keys!” She giggled. She grabbed at them again, Dean moving his hand higher and farther back from her. Noah lifted up on her tiptoes and reached over his shoulder. Dean laughed, amused by her. Noah looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. “You know I can make you give me the keys if I wanted to.”

“Oh, yeah? How?” Without hesitation, Noah smashed her lips onto Dean’s. Dean blinked, surprised, but eased into it, kissing her back, closing his eyes. Noah slid her hand up Dean’s arm that held the keys and grabbed them. She broke the kiss and looked at him, smirking.

“Don’t underestimate me, Winchester.” She purred. She stood flat on her feet and wiped at the corner of Dean’s mouth, lightly. “You had a little schmaltz…”

Noah wrinkled her nose at him and giggled, turning and going to the car. Dean blinked and watched her for a moment, then shook his head and went to find Sam. He didn’t understand why this woman affected him so. She was a hunter, like him, dedicated to the job, to saving people, and she had a very sisterly relationship with Krissy the way he had with Sam. It was almost as if he was looking in the mirror, but that wasn’t what attracted him to her. She was attractive in her own rights, just by sitting there, not saying anything, Dean was interested. She had a natural beauty that she knew of, but never put it to full use.

Over the course of the month while Krissy was in the hospital, he’d seen her use her looks to trap the guys in town into making them see that they were being dicks or being rude to her when they hit on her. But she never was malicious about it. She had a confidence on her that said she could hold her own, but secret looks that reflected from her eyes that said she was vulnerable and needed you. She wasn’t like any girl he had met, except one. Thinking about it, he realized how much Noah had reminded him of Jo Harvelle. The two were more similar in personality and mannerisms than looks. He had never met William Harvelle, Jo’s father, but he didn’t see much of Ellen in her. Oddly enough, he saw more of Ellen in Noah, than Jo.

“Hey, man.” Sam said, coming up to him, breaking into his thoughts. Dean jumped and looked at his brother. Sam blinked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” Dean said, glancing back to see Noah carrying a bag into Jody’s room. He looked back at Sam and scrunched up his face. “Hey, does Noah...Ever remind you of anyone?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Like who?” He asked.

“Like...Jo?” Dean said.

“Harvelle?” Sam asked, surprised. The boys never really mentioned the Harvelles since the incident. It hurt them both when Jo and Ellen died. “I mean...Kind of. Why?”

“Nothing. Just...She really reminds me of Jo.  _ And _ Ellen.” Dean said. Sam shrugged.

“Well, she could be a cousin or something?” Sam said, going down the hallway to their room. Sam unlocked the door and walked in.

“Maybe.” Dean said. He sighed and dropped his bag next to the bed before flopping onto it. “Wake me when it’s time to leave.”

~

The next morning, the four split up into pairs and went around the city to cover more ground. Jody and Sam worked inland while Dean and Noah went to the docks to question the boat owners.

“Excuse me.” A man called as Noah and Dean stepped onto the dock. They turned and saw a portly man with a moustache in flannel and suspenders walking towards them. “Yeah, this is for dock renters only.”

Dean and Noah pulled out their fake FBI badges and showed them to him.

“Agents Styles and Payne.” Noah said. “We’re investigating the bodies that were found here.”

“Oh. Yeah. That. Tragic.” The man said, with a heavy sigh. “I’m Tim Burwell. I run the docks.”

“Tell us, Mr. Burwell. Have you heard or seen anything strange since the first attack until now? Or even before then.” Dean said.

“Well, I had a few renters complain that there was a seagull problem.” He said.

“Seagull problem?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Said they wouldn’t stop calling all night. Went on till about dawn.” Tim said. “The next day is actually when we found the first body.”

“Was there anything else? Has anyone reported seeing something like a shark close to the docks or seeing something odd swimming in the water?” Noah asked.

“Oh, well we get that all the time.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tim gave a chuckle. “In fact, one of our long time residents, John Splinter, he said he saw mermaids.”

Noah and Dean gave a few forced chuckles.

“Mermaids. Really?” Dean chuckled. Tim nodded and chuckled.

“He’s been reporting stuff like that for year. Poor old coot. I think he’s going a little dim upstairs. Got a few marbles knocking around.” Tim said. “Salt air is getting to him.”

“Yeah. Sounds like.” Noah said. “Well, just to follow up, maybe he saw something else, would you mind pointing us to his boat?”

“Sure. That’s his at the end of the dock. The brown houseboat.” Tim said, pointing. Noah and Dean turned. “Just know he doesn’t take kindly to strangers. Good luck, Agents. Please let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

Tim gave them a nod and walked on, going back to his office. Dean and Noah headed down the dock.

“Styles and Payne? You couldn’t think of a better band than One Direction?” Dean said. Noah took on a look of total surprise and amusement and looked at him, giving a short laugh.

“You know their last names.” She snickered. Dean glanced at her and turned red.

“Well...You know they’re kind of hard to avoid…” Dean said.

“Uh-huh. Okay, Dean.” Noah said as they reached the houseboat. Noah gave a light knock on the wood and called, “John Splinter? FBI.”

They head grumbling and rumbling from inside, then an old man, in his early to late 70’s, white hair and wrinkled skin, came out. “What do the feds want with me? I ain’t done nothing.”

“We know that, sir. We’re investigating the bodies found in the water? We were told you might have something helpful to the case.” Noah said, giving him a sweet smile. John looked over the both of them and huffed at them.

“Y’all two ain’t no feds. I know what feds look like and you ain’t it. Whatchu want?” He grumbled. Dean blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but Noah cut him off.

“You told the dock manager about mermaids?” Noah said. John sighed and turned, waving them on. Noah looked at Dean and smirked.

“You got lucky.” He said. Noah giggled and said, “I get lucky a lot.”

Dean gave a small smirk and held Noah’s waist as she climbed up the ladder and onto the houseboat, Dean close behind. They ventured further in to catch up with John as he sat at a table.

“Why are you asking about mermaids?” He asked. Noah slid into the booth across from him, Dean next to her.

“We have a very strong reason to believe that it was mermaids who killed those men.” Noah said.

“You’re damn right it was!” John said. “I grew up with my Grandpappy telling me all about mermaids. Momma said he was just filling my head with stories but I knew it was the truth. I saw it in his eyes.”

“Did you hear the seagulls the night before the first body was found?” Dean asked. John scoffed, dismissively.

“T’wasn’t no seagulls. It was the mermaids. That’s their call.” John said. “Mermaids are the sisters of sirens. They lure men with their songs, but not everyone hears what they hear. Mermaid voices really sound like seagulls, some worse than others.”

“Did you see anything the night of the first murder?” Dean asked. John sighed.

“I was too afraid to look. I knew what it was, and I knew if I looked, I could be next.” He said.

“Why would you think that?” Noah asked.

“Because. The men that die and that hear their song, as they want you to, are the ones who believe in them.” John said. “The ones who have seen them.”

“Have you seen them, John?” Noah asked.

“Yes. Ever since I was a lad. I see them every year.” He said.

“What do you know about how to kill them?” Dean asked. Noah gave him a look and shook her head. John gave a snort.

“If you ever get close to one, they’ll kill you before you can kill them. They get you in their sights and it’s all over. But as legend goes, bronze dagger to the heart or a slit of their throat will do it.” John said. He stood and went to the back of the boat, rummaging through a small closet.

“I can’t believe we’re actually working a case with mermaids.” Dean said.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Noah teased. Dean gave her a look as John came back with a leather bound book.

“This here is every picture and every entry my grandpappy made about them mermaids.” John said, setting it on the table. He slid it to the pair and Dean opened it, Noah crowding him. Dean gave her a look and shifted, putting an arm around her as she came closer to look at the book.

“He actually got a picture of one?” Noah asked.

“Well, that’s what it looks like. It’s only the fins and everyone says it’s just a shark, but I’ve never seen no shark with that purdy of a tail.” John said, nodding to the book. Noah picked up a loose picture from the page and looked at it.

“Is that...What is that?” Dean asked, taking the picture from her, bringing it closer to his face to examine it.

“It’s a mermaid’s tail, boy. It’s forked and gnarly looking, but the colors are nothing like I’ve seen on any fish here. The picture may be in black and white, but I remember the day my Grandpappy took it.” John said. “Y’all can take that witchu if you’re going elsewhere. But you bring it back to me when you’re done, you hear? That’s my Grandpappy’s legacy.”

“You have our word, sir. Thank you.” Noah said, giving him a warm smile. John gave a small smile back and nodded at her.

~

Back at the hotel, Jody and Sam went over the statements they had collected about the victims when Dean pulled up with Noah.They walked in and went over to them.

“How did you guys do?” Dean asked, loosening his tie and taking off his jacket. Noah’s eyes roamed over him for a moment, taking him in. She had never seen him all dressed up before, and to see him with the relaxed demeanor with his tie and all that jazz, made her shiver and smirk in interest. She brushed the attraction off, if only for the purpose of the case.

“Good. We got statements from all the victims families.” Sam said, tossing Dean his notepad. “All the victims visited the same spot and called into the fish and game house reporting an odd creature in the ocean by the docks.”

“Well, if we’re comparing fish…” Noah tossed Jody the book John gave them. “I think we won the tourney.”

Dean smirked and looked at her. “Nice turn of phrase. I like that.” He said, impressed. Noah slumped into the desk chair and smirked. Jody leafed through the journal, stunned.

“Oh, my God. This goes back...Years. To the 1800’s almost.” Jody said, half stunned, half impressed. Sam looked over her shoulder, equally impressed.

“These pictures are amazing. Dean, these could be staged.” Sam said, looking at him. Dean shrugged.

“This guy was a little off his rocker, but I don’t think he was lying. He said he’s seen them.” Dean said.

“Seen...The mermaids.” Sam said, incredulously. Noah and Dean nodded.

“Says he sees them every year. He told us everything he knew about them.” Noah said.

“Which was?” Jody questioned.

“Did any of the families report hearing seagulls? Like piercing, loud cries?” Noah asked. Sam blinked and sat back.

“How did you know that?” He asked. Noah smirked.

“Because the night of the first murder, people living down by the docks, including our resident expert, heard what sounded like seagulls calling all night.” Dean said. “First body was found the next day.”

“So, our best bet is the docks then?” Jody said.

“Looks like. But we don’t have any bronze daggers. John said a bronze dagger to the heart or slitting their throats would kill them.” Noah said.

“I’m sure the local antique store would have some.” Jody said. Dean nodded.

“We can go look. Me and Noah went through the book. Sam, you and Jody go over it too. Let you know what we’re dealing with. We’ll go scout the stores.” Dean said. Sam gave a secret smirk and looked at his brother. Dean made a face at him then said, “I’m going to go change, then we’ll head out.”

“Sounds good.” Noah said, standing. “I’m gonna do the same.”

“I hate these monkey suits.” Both Noah and Dean said at the same time. They both looked at each other equally shocked and amused. Jody and Sam watched them, feeling the same. Noah giggled.

“Great minds, I guess.” She said, going to her suitcase. Dean watched her and smirked.

“Must be.” He said. He chuckled and left the room, going to his and Sam’s to change. Noah grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Jody turned to Sam.

“Is there something going on there?” She asked. Sam chuckled.

“Not that he’s telling us.” He said, looking at her. “But I know there’s definitely an attraction between them.”

“Well, I could have told you that.” Jody said. Sam gave a light laugh before they descended into the book.

~

Noah changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black and red lace top. She shrugged on her black leather jacket as she got into Dean’s Impala. She crossed her legs, taking care not to let the heel of her boot rip into the carpet. Dean changed into his normal jeans and flannel shirt, feeling more like himself again. He started the car and they took off.

“Hey, Noah. Can I ask you something?” Dean asked, glancing at her as he drove through town.

“Depends.” Noah teased, watching the scenery pass. She looked at him and giggled. “What?”

“Did you ever know about a place called The Roadhouse?” Dean asked. Noah blinked, hiding her pain and shook her head.

“No. What is it?” She asked, looking back out the window.

“It’s...Nothing important. Um...Did you ever know a family of hunters named Harvelle?” He asked. Noah tensed at the name, struggling to keep her emotions in control.

“I think Liz knew one? Ella or something.” She said, not looking at Dean.

“Ellen?”

“Yeah. That might have been her.” She said, nonchalantly. Dean glanced at her.

“You know, you kind of remind me of her…” He said. She soon realized he had an inclination and she got scared.

“Really.”

“Yeah. You’re not related, are you? A cousin of yours or something?”

“No. Not that I know of. All my family is dead.” She said, not being able to hide the tears from her voice. She closed her eyes, silently screaming at herself for letting her emotion show. Dean glanced at her and saw a tear slide down her cheek. Dean sighed, starting to feel bad for pushing her. He reached over and touched her hand. She gave it a small squeeze, then let go, moving her hand away. Dean sighed and sped up.

**~ **


	6. Solved?

Dean parked the Impala in front of the 3rd antique store that day, and he and Noah got out, walking in. The bell rang and the shopkeeper looked up and smiled at them.

“Hi. Welcome to Timeless Elegance. What can I help you with?” He asked. Noah smiled and went to him.

“Hi. Um, I’m looking for a knife or a dagger? My grandfather has a collection. I promised him I’d bring him back something.” Noah said, with a sweet smile. The man became visibly flustered at Noah’s smile.

“Um, y-yeah. Yeah. What-What kind of knife were you looking for?” He asked. Dean smirked, watching Noah use her feminine wiles and the man’s reaction.

“Well, he’s a fan of bronze.” Noah said.

“Um...Let me check our stock. I think I saw one in the back.” He said. The man stumbled over some boxes as he went to the back room and disappeared behind a door. Noah smirked and giggled.

“That was mean, Noah.” Dean said, smirking. Noah turned to him.

“I didn’t do anything. I just politely asked if he had what I was looking for.” Noah said, batting her eyelashes innocently. Dean smirked and went over to her.

“Listen…” Dean started. Noah put her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” She said, giving him a small smile. “I don’t talk about my family, is all. I have none, except Krissy and Liz.”

“And me and Sam.” Dean said, pushing her hair back, gently. Noah smiled and laid a small kiss on his cheek. Behind them, they heard more stumbling and crashing. They pulled apart and turned. The man came back out holding a box.

“It’s not pure bronze, but it’s bronze plated. I-I hope that’s okay?” He said, setting the box down and opening it. Noah took out the dagger and ran her fingers along the edge.

“This should be fine. His eyes are going, so I think I should be able to get away with it.” Noah said, giving a giggle. The man smiled, proudly. Noah looked at the price tag and her eyes widened. “Wow. That’s a lot for a bronze plated dagger…”

Dean looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Wow.”

“I-I’m sure I can give a small discount.” He said. Noah shook her head.

“No. It’s okay.” Noah said, giving a smile. Noah pulled out her wallet out of her bag and pulled out her credit card. Dean blinked and looked at her. Noah handed him the card and smiled. The man took the card and ran it through. Noah put the dagger back into the box and closed it. The man handed her back her card and receipt and said, “Thank you for shopping at Timeless Elegance.”

Noah flashed him a quick smile, then she and Dean walked out.

“You just dropped a lot for a dagger we’re only going to use once. We could have broken in and stolen it later!” Dean said. Noah gave him a look.

“Well, this is a nice dagger. You never know when we’ll need it again, so I’m keeping it.” Noah said as they got back into the car. “You lose it tonight, and you owe me a new one.”

She gave him a small smirk and put the dagger in the back seat as Dean took off back to the hotel.

~

Late that night, the group got ready to head down to the docks. Although guns seemed pointless, Sam and Dean loaded a pistol each and Noah loaded her shotgun. She dug through her bag and pulled out a small silver knife with a wooden handle, slipping it into her waistband. Dean saw the knife and could have sworn he had seen three letters on the metal, but he couldn’t make them out. He eyed Noah carefully, still struggling to see how she fit into this Harvelle mystery.

“Are we ready?” Jody asked, slipping her gun into her jacket holster.

“Yup.” Noah said, resting her shotgun on her shoulder. She gave a small smirk and said, “Let’s go kill a mermaid.”

Dean shook his head and rubbed his face. “ _A freaking mermaid…_ ” He muttered. Sam glanced at him and smirked.

They all piled into Dean’s car and drove down to the docks, stashing the car a ways away as not to attract too much attention. Noah made sure to grab the bronze plated dagger and handed it to Dean who slipped it into his waistband.

“How do we even know this thing will show itself?” Dean asked.

“When you hear seagulls, follow it.” Noah said.

“What happens if they choose one of the boys as their victims?” Jody whispered, as they passed the boats.

“You’re the only one they won’t go after, Jody.” Sam whispered back. “If they didn’t before, they shouldn’t now.”

“‘Shouldn’t’ being the key word here?” Jody asked, giving him a look. Sam chuckled.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have one of us with you.” He said.

Dean took the dagger out from his side and handed it to her. “Just in case.” He said. Jody nodded and held it close.

They snuck around the docks looking for any odd movement in the water, and strange noises or any seagull cries. When they neared John’s houseboat, things began to pick up. They heard splashing in the water surrounding it, and peered over the side, carefully.

“Boys, you see anything?” Jody whisper-shouted to them.

“Nothing. What about on your end?” Sam whispered back.

“If y’all are done sneaking around…” John called from the roof as he looked down at them. All of them jumped, startled, and looked up at him. “Did y’all bring back m’book?”

“No, sir. But it’s safe back at our hotel.” Noah said.

“Good. How about y’all come on in, then?” John said, before disappearing from the side. The 4 gathered by the front door and waited for John to come down and unlock it. They soon heard grumbling and mumbling followed by locks clicking, then the door opened. “Y’all ain’t ever gonna catch them mermaids.”

He turned and walked back into the boat, the 4 climbing up and following him.

“Mermaids? As in plural?” Jody asked.

“Sure ‘nuff. Mermaids don’t hunt and kill alone. They have families. They travel in pods, about 20-30 of them.” John said.

“Wonderful.” Dean said, sitting in a chair.

“Oh, they don’t all go hunting. Only a few. Maybe one or two, at the most, I’ve ever seen, is three.” John said, sitting back and sipping out of a bottle of whiskey.

“And you’ve actually seen them? Like, completely, not just a tail?” Jody asked, sliding in next to Noah at the table.

“Yes, Ma'am. They look just how you’d picture, only less Disney.” John said, with a roll of his eyes. “They don’t wear no shell bras with purdy faces. Their skin is a sickly grey and slimy. They look just like humans, but with grey skin. Their hands are webbed, with very sharp claws that could tear out your throat in seconds. Their teeth are just as sharp.”

“That’s definitely not Disney…” Noah said, shivering at the image.

“You bet your sweet tuckus, it’s not. You’d better keep an eye you, young missy. You’d be the one they’d go after. More than the two knuckleheads over here.” John said, looking at Noah and nodding to the brothers. Sam and Dean blinked, exchanging glances.

“Why her?” Sam asked. John turned to them.

“Well, look at her? She’s as purdy as a sunrise over the mountains.” John said. Noah gave a small smile and blushed. “If given the choice to kill a man or drown a beautiful woman, they’ll take the beauty.”

“So we have to use her as bait.” Dean said.

“Yes, you do. If you want to stop them, that is.” John said. Dean looked at Noah and shifted, scrunching up his face, not happy with this idea at all.

“Where do I need to be?” She asked. John turned to her.

“Right here. They’ll be coming for me next.” He said. Noah blinked.

“What makes you say that?” She asked, confused.

“I’ve seen them every night. Watched them drag the bodies in and kill them...They’re gonna come for me.” He said. Dean stood.

“You saw them and didn’t do anything about it?!” He shouted.

“Dean.” Noah and Jody both said, standing and going to him. John stood and got in his face.

“And what is it, exactly, I should have done, huh, boy? Gone over there? Tried to help? They would have gotten me too. Then where would you and your girl have been without my help? My Grandpappy’s book? You’d be stuck here for days longer with body after body showing up.” John hissed at him. “You want to put an end to this? Then shut up and listen to me. If not, then you can kindly get the hell off m’boat.”

Noah pushed herself between the two, pushing back on Dean’s chest and moving John away from him.

“Enough. Both of you.” She said. Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, pulling him back more. Jody went to John and helped him sit back down. Noah looked at Dean. “I’m going to be the bait. I don’t care what you say. If this helps, I’ll do it.”

In that moment, Sam and Dean’s stomachs dropped. Memories of Jo and Ellen sacrificing themselves came flooding back. Dean’s face saddened and Sam sighed, rubbing his face.

“Noah, I can’t let you do that.” Dean said.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll have the dagger, and you three will be waiting near by in case something happens. This is our chance to end it.” Noah said. Dean shook his head and pushed his way out of the boat. Sam sighed and said, “I’ll go get him.”

“Your boy is too sensitive about you.” John said, taking another swig of whiskey. Noah looked at him.

“He’s not mine. He’s just a friend.” Noah said. John snorted.

“If he’s a friend then, I’m President of the United States. That boy cares about you, but he cares too much. It’s going to get him and all the rest of y’all killed.” John said, standing. “You do what you need to do, missy. You hear me? I’m getting tired of hearing them seagull cries. Makes my ears bleed.”

John stumbled back to his room and Jody and Noah got off the boat. They went to Sam and Dean, where Sam was trying to talk Dean down from a rage.

“Dean.” Noah said, going over to him. Dean turned.

“You’re not being used as bait!” He shouted. “I won’t let you.”

“Well, too bad. It’s not your choice.” Noah said. She turned to Jody and held out her hand. “Dagger?”

Jody nodded and pulled it out, placing it in her hand. Noah’s fingers closed around it and Dean reached out grabbing her closed fist.

“You can’t do this, Noah. What if something happens to you, huh? You really think me and Sam want to be the ones to tell Krissy and Liz?” Dean said, his voice full of emotion. Noah pulled her hand closer to her body, moving Dean along with it.

“Then I suggest, if you care so much...Don’t let anything happen to me.” She said, before ripping her hand out of his and turning to walk away. Dean sighed and looked at Sam, who just shook his head as if to say, ‘Don’t bother’.

~

Noah wandered the docks by herself, checking every now and then that the dagger was in her waistband and hadn’t slipped out. She admitted, if only to herself, that she was getting more and more anxious and nervous about being used as bait. She glanced around and saw Sam’s tall form hiding in one of the nearby boats. She turned around and saw Jody on the roof of John’s house boat, gun ready to fire if anything happened to her. Dean patrolled the entrance and offices, ready to stop anyone who would try to break up their hunt. Noah took a breath and turned back out to face the water.

It was still. Not even a breeze blew across to make ripples. It was like looking at glass mirror the sky, the stars dotting the black water. Noah went to the end of the dock and sat, a foot dangling over the side, half of her hoping that would entice the mermaids into grabbing her. Suddenly, behind her, she heard splashing. She turned and saw ripples near John’s house boat. He was right, they were coming for him. Seconds after the ripples faded, she hear a seagull cry. Noah looked up at Jody, who looked back at her nodding, confirming she, too, heard the sound. Jody cocked her gun and waited. Suddenly, something big and violent hit the side of the boat, making it rock and sending Jody flying backwards and into the water.

“Jody!” Noah shouted, moving to get up. Sam bolted from his position in the boat and dived into the water after her. Noah began to stand, when a slimy hand wrapped around her ankle and dragged her off the dock. “Dea…!”

Her words were cut off by the water as she was dragged down. Dean turned just in time to see Noah disappear over the dock. He swore under his breath and took off running.

“Noah?! Sammy!” Dean called. Jody popped up out of the water and Sam hauled her over to the ladder and they quickly climbed up. “Sammy!”

“What happened?” Sam asked, him and Jody rushing over.

“I don’t know? I looked over and she was gone!” Dean shouted. The water had gone still again, no sign of Noah or any mermaids. After a while, they began to get nervous. “That’s it. I’m going in.”

Dean tore off his jacket and shoved his gun into Sam’s hands, getting ready to dive in, when they heard a loud gasp behind them, followed by coughing. They turned and saw Noah pop up off to the side, by another boat.

“Sam. Dean.” She coughed. Dean dove in and swam over to her. “Dean.”

  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her close as they made their way back to the dock. Sam was bent over the edge, hand outstretched ready to pull Noah up onto the deck. Noah whimpered and coughed, the salt water burning her lungs. They had reached the dock and Noah reached up to grab Sam’s hand, when Dean got dragged under the water.

“Sam…!” Dean called. Noah turned.

“Dean! No!” Sam shouted, standing, ready to dive.

“No, I’ll get him!” Noah said, diving back under the water, pulling the dagger from her waistband. She searched as long as she could before she came up for air, gasping, loudly. “I didn’t...I can’t…”

Suddenly, Noah was dragged back, screaming, under the dock, slamming against one of the wooden posts. She whimpered and tried to keep hold of the dagger. Noah floated there, treading water as best she could with shooting pain going up her back.

“Noah!” Sam called from above.

“I’m fine! Go get Dean!” She called. She heard a splash as Sam dove into the water, then running footsteps as Jody rushed to her.

“Noah, where are you?” She called.

“Under here. I can’t...I can’t move. My back.” She whimpered. Noah looked around and saw, in front of her, ripples began to form and a dark figure surfaced. At first it was just the top of the head and eyes. Nasty yellow eyes that glared at her. Noah’s breath hitched in fear. Slowly, the mermaid came out of the water even more, swimming over to her. A slow, evil clicking noise came from it’s mouth as it reached a hand out to graze it’s claws along her cheek, lightly. A slow smirk formed on its face, appreciative of Noah’s beauty, but also pleased at the knowledge of being able to kill her. The hand slowly moved down her body and stopped on her stomach. The mermaid looked down and tilted its head to the side, confused.

Noah gave a small whimper, unsure of what was happening or what was going to happen. The mermaid splayed it’s hand over her stomach and cooed softly at it. Noah’s face scrunched in a mix of confusion and fear, the mermaid’s doing the same. Then it’s eyes went wide and looked up at her. She gave a small gasp at the sudden movement. Noah brought the dagger up out of the water, and held it to the mermaids throat.

“Do you understand what I say?” Noah asked, her breath shaking from the pain. The mermaid cocked it head, looking at her, then nodded. “Then if you want to keep your life, give me back my friends and leave here. Forever. Or we’ll come back and kill you.”

The mermaid studied Noah for a moment, then made a soft clicking sound, slowly sinking back under the water. Noah put her hand down and sighed. Moments later, Sam popped up, hauling Dean with him. Noah sighed, closing her eyes in relief. She whimpered as she pushed herself off and slowly swam towards them.

“Sam. Dean.” She called. Dean turned and swam to her. She gripped his shoulders and whimpered.

“Hey. Are you okay?” He asked, holding her close and swimming back to the ladder.

“Yeah. Yeah. My back. They slammed me against the post.” She said, as Dean handed her up to Sam, who pulled her up onto the dock. Jody came rushing back, with a rope in hand.

“Noah? Thank God. Are you okay?” She asked. Noah nodded as Sam laid her down on the wood.

“Yeah. I’m fine. My back just hurts.” She said, wincing as she shifted. Dean pulled himself up and out of the water, going to Noah.

“Hey. Noah, look at me.” Dean said, cupping her cheek, gently. Noah pushed his hand away, giving him a look.

“I’m fine, Dean. Just...Get me the hell out of here.” Noah said. Sam and Dean pulled her up, then Dean picked her up and carried her to the car.

~

The next day, and lots of painkillers later, everyone regrouped back in Jody and Noah’s room. Jody brought Noah a mug of tea and sat on her own bed, as Sam and Dean sat in the chair at the table.

“So what happened last night?” Jody asked. “I went to get something to pull you up with and then I come back and it’s all over?”

Noah sighed and set her mug down. “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but we just had a run in with mermaids, so, bear with me here…” She said. Noah shifted, adjusting herself and winced.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Noah nodded.

“Yeah. Just a bit sore.” She said. She sighed, then continued. “After I got dragged away from you, Sam, one of them came up to me. She...Or he...looked like they were ready and excited to kill me or something. Then I put the dagger to its neck. It kind of backed off and…”

The other three exchanged glances, then looked at Noah. “ _And?_ ” Dean prodded. Noah sighed.

“I...Asked it if it understood me…” She said.

“You talked to it?” Jody asked. Noah nodded. “And it understood you.”

“Yeah.” She said. “I told it, that if it wanted to live it better let Sam and Dean go and leave or we’d find out and come back and kill them all.”

“So...Just like that? It listened to you?” Dean asked, unconvinced. Noah gave him a look.

“You got let go didn’t you? Look, we can stay a few extra days to make sure. But I saw the look in the eye. It understood and they left. They didn’t want to die.” Noah said. She knew she was holding back some of the truth, but that truth was something she needed to save for the right moment, and this wasn’t it. Dean shook his head, unconvinced.

“I just...That’s not how it works. It doesn’t just happen like that.” Dean said.

“Well, like I said, we can stay a few days longer to make sure no more bodies pop up.” Noah said.

“We can go back down and keep an eye out tonight.” Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean looked at his little brother and nodded.

“Yeah. Alright.” He said.

“Good. Now, I need to sit in a hot bath. My back feels like it got shattered or something.” Noah said, lifting herself up off the bed and going to the bathroom. Jody stood and said, “I’m gonna go get some breakfast. Sam? You wanna come?”

“Sure.” Sam said with a smile. Dean sat back and sighed as the two left. Noah popped her head out of the bathroom and said, “Hey. Dean. Can you hand me my jeans, please?”

She pointed to the pair of pants that were draped on her suitcase. Dean chuckled and nodded, going to grab them. When he pulled them off, the knife that Noah left in her waistband fell out. Noah’s eyes widened and she rushed to pull her sweats back on and went out. Dean bent down to grab the knife and looked at it. Near the hilt were the letters W.A.H. carved into the metal. He had seen this blade only once before, but he never forgot it. Noah rushed at him, grabbing at the knife.

“Dean. Give it back.” Noah said, desperation on the edge of her voice. Dean moved the knife away from her and looked at her, beginning to get angry. “Dean…”

“Why do you have this?” Dean asked. “This is Jo Harvelle’s knife...It belonged…”

“To her father. I know.” She said. Dean shifted and pushed her back against the wall, gently.

“I’m only going to ask you this one more time, Noah.” Dean hissed. “Why. Do you have this knife?”

Noah’s eyes filled with tears, whether it was from sadness or fear of being caught, Dean didn’t know, and at that point he didn’t quite care. Noah took a breath and said, “She gave it to me…”

“Bull. She would never give this to anyone.” Dean said.

“She would have if it was me!” Noah shouted at him.

“Oh, really? Why is that? You said you didn’t know the Harvelles.”

“Well, I lied, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because. I…”

“ _Why_ , Noah?” Noah bit her lip, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. “  _Tell me why?!_ "

“Because she’s my sister!” Noah shouted at him, shoving him back. Dean stumbled back, staring at her in shock. Noah covered her face and let out a teary sigh.

“What do you mean, you’re her sister? She’s an only child…” Dean said, carefully, not understanding anything. Noah took a moment to regulate her breathing and regain her emotions before looking up at Dean.

“No. She’s not. She’s my younger sister.” Noah said. Dean blinked, becoming more confused with each word that came out of her mouth. “Ellen and William had me a few years before they got married. They couldn’t support me, so they let Liz take me in and raise me. I saw them every once in awhile, but I never went to live with them. By the time my dad died, I was already off starting to hunt with Liz.”

“So...Why didn’t you ever come back? That’s family.” Dean said. Noah looked away, rubbing an arm.

“I didn’t think she wanted me back. She already gave me up…” Noah said. “I know she loved me, but her and Jo were doing their thing at the Roadhouse, I was off with Liz. I went back for Christmas and Thanksgiving and all that crap. I saw Jo all the time…”

“So how did you get this?” Dean asked, holding up the knife. Noah sniffed, wiping a few stray tears away.

“Just before her and Mom left for Springfield, she gave it to me. She said I was the one who should have had it all along.” Noah said. Dean winced at the mention of Springfield. Noah saw him wince and she went to him. “Dean…I don’t blame you and Sam. I know what happened. Ash told me.”

Dean looked away, his head rushing, trying to process everything. Noah bit her lip and took a small step back.

“You can choose to believe me or not...But I’m a Harvelle. Liz can tell you, if you’ll believe her…” Noah said. She shifted and glanced at the knife. “But I’d like my knife back…”

Dean glanced at her then handed it to her. Noah took it and went back into the bathroom, leaving Dean alone. He rubbed his hands over his face, harshly, then pulled out his phone, going outside. He dialed Liz and started pacing.

“* _Dean? What happened? Is Sam hurt? Did Noah die?!_ *” Liz said, panic on the edge of her voice.

“Geez, Liz, no. Calm down.” Dean said. Liz sighed, relieved.

“* _Good. Then why are you calling? Are_ _you_ _okay?_ *” She asked.

“Honestly, not really, but it’s nothing to do with the case.” Dean sighed and said, “Liz, I’m only gonna ask this once and I want the truth…”

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone and Liz said, “* _She told you? It’s about time. I told her she needed to tell you sooner rather than later._ *”

Dean blinked. “So it...It’s true? Noah’s a Harvelle?”

“* _Yeah. Ellen and I grew up together. Then I got married and moved out to Aurora. My husband was killed by vamps, that’s how I got into hunting. A few years later, Ellen comes by with a baby and asks me to raise her. I knew she and Bill weren’t ready for a baby, but it hurt Ellen to give her up. I told her I would, but that she needed to know who her parents were._ *” Liz said. Dean sighed.

“So…”

“* _Dean. Listen. That girl has no family. She didn’t want to tell you who she really was, because she was afraid you would become awkward around her about their deaths, or that you wouldn’t believe her and make working together worse. She’s a Harvelle. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you’ll realize she’s still Noah._ *” Liz said.

“Yeah...Yeah, alright...Uh, we’re gonna be here a few more days then...Head back out to you.” He said, grinding the base of his palm into his eye.

“* _Okay. Call if you need something._ *”

“We will.” Dean hung up and sighed, going back to his room.

~


End file.
